El Rastro de tu Sangre en la Nieve
by MariaKmLeyFrost
Summary: Victoria es una vampira que jamas pidio ser el monstruo que era, ya que gracias a ello perdio a su gran amor. 150 años después conoce a un joven llamado Jack que empieza a despertar esa chispa que un día creyó estar extinta, pero ella se enfrentara a varios obstáculos, entre ellos ala hermosa novia de Jack, Elsa la reina de las nieves, quien esta dispuesta a defender lo que es suyo
1. PROLOGO

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí con una nueva historia, la cual me inspire en una saga de vampiros que realmente ame y no, no es Crepúsculo, y tampoco Diario de Vampiros ni nada por el estilo. Este fic es Jelsa al principio pero poco a poco ira cambiando…. Todavía no sé si termine Jack con la OC o si se queda con Elsa, eso depende de cómo valla tornándose la historia. Disfrútenla **_

_**(Jack Frost pertenece a Dreamworks y Elsa a Disney) **_

* * *

**EL RASTRO DE TU SANGRE EN LA NIEVE**

**(PROLOGO)**

Caminaba por las mismas calles que recorría desde hace 150 años, viendo con atención como había cambiado el lugar que un día considere mi nuevo hogar, recordando con dolor el amor que perdí por convertirme en lo que ahora soy, un monstruo, un ser que lo único que puede saciar su sed es la sangre. Tomando los cuerpos de un seres humanos sin vida para no llamar la atención. Mi existencia no tenía ningún sentido sin el amor de mi ya no vida a mi lado.

Me lo quitaron, me lo arrebataron de mis brazos por ser un peligro para nuestra especie, pero la verdad es que yo era un peligro para el, cada que lo abrazaba, sentía como mis colmillos salían contra mi voluntad, tratando de evitar que salieran, siempre terminaba con sangre en mis labios. Tratar de alejarme de él fue mi peor error, ya que el al no tenerme cerca se hacía daño a sí mismo, culpándose y preguntándose qué fue lo que habia hecho para rechazarlo, partiéndome el alma y derramando gotas de sangre en mis ojos.

Me entere de su muerte de la peor manera, al ser besada por mi peor enemigo, al sentir sus labios saboree algo que me era muy familiar, algo que solo podía oler atreves de la piel del hombre que amaba. El, fue ese maldito quien le quito la vida a mi amado. No pude contener las ganas de destruirlo. Aún recuerdo su sangre en mis manos, si no fuera por Elizabeth, lo habría acabado de una vez por todas, la existencia de ese bastardo, vengando la muerte de mi querido William

Empezarían mis clases dentro de 3 días, y un concejero de la orden de vampiros me dijo que tomaría de nuevo mi vida, en Paris, para pasar desapercibida, pero que caso tenía si mi único destino era la inmortalidad.

Era invierno, y llevaba poca ropa puesta, solo llevaba unos leggings rayados en blanco y negro, una mini falda negra, unas botas de terciopelo que me llegaban hasta las rodillas sin tacón, tenía unos guantes que combinaba con los leggings, pero no cubrían mis dedos, un suéter holgado blanco y una bufanda delgada que casi cubría mi cuello.

Tome asiento en uno de los bancos del parque que estaba alado de la Torre Eiffel y me puse a pensar, estaba cansada de la misma rutina cada 10 años de irme y regresar, no aguantaba más tener el poder de la inmortalidad. Me abrace un poco, quería sentir como si alguien estuviera conmigo, aunque era una mentira.

"_No llores_" me dije a mi misma, pero veía como un líquido rojo inundaba mis ojos. Rápido tome un pañuelo, sin dejar de abrazarme me limpie un ojo y antes de limpiarme el otro para evitar que se derramara sentí como algo me cubría totalmente desde mi espalda

**-hey! n'êtes pas froid?**- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí, rápido me pare y lo mire, era un chico con cabellos blancos como la misma nieve que nos rodeaba, ojos azules y piel blanca y pálida, casi como la mía, me miraba con extrañeza y se acercó a mi

**-No, no tengo frio**- dije, pero luego recordé que él me había hablado en francés, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo el chico se acercó y yo me aleje más

**-Oh por dios, ¿estás bien?**-ah! qué bien, habla español, espera… ¿a qué se refería con eso?, luego de unos segundos me congele al sentir que la lagrima de sangre que tenía en el ojo se me había escapado y lo peor era que el albino lo había visto.

-**Me tengo que ir, gracias pero no lo necesito**- dije quitándome el saco de invierno que él me puso y se lo entregue

-**Espera…**- no quería escucharlo, me había visto llorar sangre _"Que tonta eres Victoria",_ rápido me fui corriendo a una dirección al azar para que el me perdiera de vista, pero yo a él no, luego de unos segundos vi como una mujer con cabellos platinados peinados en una trenza de lado, se acercaba al albino y le daba un beso en los labios, el después de unos segundos le correspondió el beso abrazándola de la cintura. Esa escena me retorció el corazón, recordándome el primer beso que tuve con William.

Suspire profundamente y me dirigí a mi departamento que no estaba muy lejos del lugar. Al llegar abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos color miel, piel del mismo tono que el mío y llevaba ropa negra, Héctor, uno de los responsables de que dejara vivo a aquel que me quito a William. Lo mire fríamente y cerré la puerta de golpe que a mi escuchar estuvo a punto de romperse en pedazos

**-¿Qué haces aquí Héctor?-** pregunte seriamente mientras me dirigía a él con lentitud, ya que a veces yo perdía el control de mis emociones y lo atacaba, pero siempre ambos salíamos ilesos, bueno la mayoría el salía ileso, yo siempre terminaba con algunas costillas rotas

**-También es un gusto volver a verte Victoria**- dijo con un tono sarcástico- **vengo a darte un mensaje de la orden**

**-¿Y ahora que hice?-**tenía que admitir que debes en cuando me metía en problemas, que solo Héctor podía sacarme, teníamos una relación complicada que ni él ni yo sabíamos cómo funcionaba

Héctor rio ante la pregunta que le hice, me conocía muy bien como para saber que cada que la orden de vampiros me mandaba un mensaje, la mayoría era de los problemas en los que me metía

-**Descuida, ahora no es acerca de tu conducta de vampira rebelde**-Héctor sonrió, tenía que admitir que era muy guapo, pero demasiado grande para mí, además de llevar 200 años de ser un vampiro, se veía como un hombre de 25 años, cuando yo me había convertido en una vampira a los 17 años.

**-¿Entonces?**

**-El concejo quiere verte dentro de dos meses, necesitan hablar contigo de un asunto personal **

**-¿Te refieres a la…**

**-Eso creo, así que te quieren ver dentro de dos meses en Londres, no se te olvide- **Héctor camino hacia la puerta y me dedico una sonrisa que yo simplemente ignore y le di la espalda. Aun no lo perdonaba por no haberme dejado terminar con lo que comencé**-¿Sabes? si sigues con ese descontrol tuyo… lograras destruir esta casa, te aconsejo que llames a alguien para arreglar esta pared-** Al oír cerrar la puerta me di la vuelta con ojos tristes y vi el marco de la puerta, la pared tenía enormes grietas que amenazaban con romper la estructura.

-**Yo no pedí esto**- dije con voz temblorosa, mientras miraba mis manos y sentía como las lágrimas de sangre inundaban mis ojos.

Luego de unas horas de estar en el sillón viendo hacia el suelo, llame a alguien para que arreglaran la pared. Al llegar, un hombre regordete me miro con una sonrisa la cual yo le respondí débilmente. Empezó con su trabajo, sin preguntar qué había pasado lo cual agradecí. Al terminar le pague por el trabajo y el hombre se retiró dejando la pared como nueva.

Camine a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo a esperar a que pasaran las horas para que volviera mi sed y poder ir al lugar "especial" para la gente como nosotros que quería desaparecer su sed de sangre.

* * *

_**Espero y les haiga gustado, manden sus reviews y díganme que les pareció si les gusto o no, y si amaron esta parte, no olviden ponerlo en favoritos Realmente quiero saber sus opiniones y no harían mal en decírmelas. Les invito a ver mis otros Fics y darme sus opiniones :D Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Besos y abrazos 3 **_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "EL RASTRO DE TU SANGRE EN LA NIEVE" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE LOS DISFRUTEN, (JACK FROST ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS) (ELSA ES DE DISNEY)**

* * *

**(CAPITULO 1)**

Seguía con la mirada hacia el techo, recordando las escenas de mi vida pasada con una tristeza que me mataba como mil cuchillas atravesando todo mi cuerpo. El fingir mi muerte para que mi padre no me volviera a buscar, desaparecer de las vidas de quienes tanto quería era necesario para mantenerlos a salvo, no fue sencillo. "William" pensé. Supere y acepte el que te hayas ido, pero no estaré tranquila hasta vengar tu muerte, jure desde el día en que supe que tu vida se había apagado, que aquel desgraciado pagaría por lo que hizo.

De pronto, sin mover ni un solo musculo, percibí la respiración de alguien en el cuarto, no era mía, al igual que también escuche el rose de unos cabellos en los hombros de aquella persona que se encontraba ahí, pero al distinguir el aroma que emanaba en el cuarto supe de quien se trataba y puse una cara de disgusto.

**-Sabes, hay algo que se llama puerta, ¿no podrías intentar usarla?—**dije con un tono molesto

**-Parece que alguien no está de buen humor**-dijo Elizabeth quien se encontraba en el marco de mi ventana abierta. Como siempre llevaba unas botas grandes de cuero con tacón alto, y unos jeans negros, una blusa con cuello de tortuga, color gris con mangas largas y un saco de invierno que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas, con sus cabellos rojizos y rizados cortados desde sus hombros, ojos color azul que enamoraba a cualquier hombre, y la piel pálida.

-**Si se trata de ti, no sé por qué te sorprendes- **exclame fríamente. Me molestaba su presencia aunque a ella no le importaba-**Traidora**

-**No soy ninguna traidora, no importa cuántas veces lo digas Victoria, yo sé muy bien lo que hice, y fue por tu bien, lo sabes** –me decía con tranquilidad. Elizabeth se veía de unos 28 años de edad, cuando paso 270 años de ser vampira, era muy sabia tenía que admitirlo, pero a mí no me convencía la razón de que dejara vivo al asesino de William

-**A qué has venido**- dije poniéndome de pie, dándole la espalda camine hacia el tocador donde veía la imagen de Elizabeth en el espejo, mirándome desde la ventana con una mirada seria-**Héctor te mando ¿verdad?**

**-No-** se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro derecho**-solo quería verte**

-**Bien ya me viste, ahora vete-**No me gustaba la forma en que yo trataba a Elizabeth, sabía muy bien que ella me quería ayudar, pero realmente me dolió el haberme detenido por lo que iba hacer. Me quede en silencio unos segundos, me calme y le ofrecí una disculpa a la que respondió con una sonrisa.

**-¿Y por qué tu mal humor?, creí que estarías feliz de regresar** – me dijo acariciándome el cabello, mientras yo veía mi reflejo. La Victoria de hace 150 años había desaparecido, pero no del todo, podría decirse que solo del aspecto y un poco en el descontrol de emociones

**-Me descuide e hice algo tonto, pero luego te cuento, ahora solo quiero concentrarme en el instituto, -**suspire**-¿enserio tengo que ir?**

**-No hay opción, Héctor y otros concejeros de la orden creen que sería bueno integrarnos al mundo de los humanos, es por eso que se formó el instituto, con los mejores alumnos de las escuelas más caras del mundo…-**Elizabeth se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras yo veía por la ventana

-**Si ya se, y que vampiros y humanos convivan, claro… sin que los mortales se enteren con quien están tratando, ya sé que esto ayudara al mundo con las habilidades que tenemos**-dije terminando el mismo discurso que ella me daba cada que yo tenía que ir a ese instituto.

-**Exacto… bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate y por favor no te metas en problemas-** dijo saliendo por la ventana

**_"La que debería no meterse en problemas eres tu Elizabeth, ¿cómo se te ocurre brincar desde el segundo piso?_**_" _pensé, con una sonrisa de lado

"**_esta calle es tranquila, además yo si me cuido que no me vean llorar"_**Esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza, Elizabeth le encantaba adentrarse en la mente de cualquiera, sobre todo en la mía, esa era su habilidad como vampira. _"**Tranquila no le diré nada a Héctor**"_ aunque yo estaba muy lejos, ella podía leer mi mente e infiltrarse para comunicarse conmigo

Pasaron los 3 días, y no había salido de mi habitación, me la había pasado leyendo y preparando mis cosas para ese mismo día en el que volvería al instituto después de varias décadas.

Decidí vestirme con una unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa color azul cielo con las mangas dobladas a la mitad de mis antebrazos, y unas botas de cuero con tacón no muy alto, no sabía cómo peinarme, después de unos segundos me hice un moño y deje caer algunos de mis cabellos rizados y puse mi flequillo de lado junto a un riso más grande, tenía años que no me peinaba así.

Me puse un suéter blanco y un saco de invierno y por ultimo mis guantes preferidos en blanco y negro que no cubrían mis dedos. Tome mi mochila y aguarde todos los libros que Elizabeth me dio hace unas semanas. Al bajar sonó el timbre de la casa y me dirigí para abrir, mi cuerpo se tensó al ver quien era

**-¿Estas lista?**

-**De nuevo… ¿Qué haces aquí Héctor? Creí que ya estarías en el instituto, señor director – **dije en tono burlón

**-Ya que vivo cerca de ti, pensé que talvez quisieras que te llevara**

**-¿Y de cuando aquí yo quiero que tu vengas y me ofrezcas un aventón?**–me recargue en el marco de la puerta e hice una sonrisa de lado esperando a que respondiera, pero se quedó mudo y puso una cara seria

**-¿Bienes o no?-**pensé que se iría pero solo se quedó parado imitando mi postura, después de unos segundo acepte y me dirigí a su auto blanco, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y luego puse los ojos en blanco.

Héctor no dijo nada durante todo ese tiempo, al llegar me dio un papel donde estaban anotadas todas mis clases primero tenía Geometría en el salón 323 del segundo piso, deje mi saco y mi suéter en mi casillero y camine a paso lento, al entrar me encontré a una mujer de mediana edad indicándome que pasara, nos enseno unas operaciones que yo respondí instantáneamente, apenas las leía y ya tenía la respuesta en mi cabeza, mi lápiz se movía a toda velocidad sobre el papel y termine en solo 10 minutos.

Me quede sentada y cerré los ojos, sentí la presencia de dos vampiros, eran hombres, estaba sentados en el fondo del salón mirando con atención a la maestra.

Al terminar la clase mire mi horario y me tocaba música "_Demonios"_ pensé, yo era muy mala en música y Héctor lo sabía_ "Me las vas a pagar Héctor" _

Al casi entrar al salón de música choque con alguien y me hizo caer al suelo dejando caer mi libro de dibujos que siempre llevaba en la mano. Mi cabeza estaba un poco desorbitada pero al recuperar la vista mi cuerpo se puso tenso y mi respiración se agito

**-¿Estas bien? Perdóname no te vi-**dijo el chico. ¡Oh por dios! Era el peliblanco que me encontré en el parque y que me vio llorar ¿Qué estaba siendo aquí? ¿Me estaba siguiendo? "_No seas tonta Victoria ¿Cómo se te ocurre tan semejante _estupidez?" era obvio que estudiaba ahí. El extendió su mano y mi mano sin que yo se lo ordenara la estrecho con la de él y me ayudo a levantarme, yo aún seguía en shock, jamás creí que lo volvería a ver. Él se agacho y tomo mi cuaderno de dibujos y me lo entrego- **Aquí tienes, discúlpame nuevamente**

Luego de unos segundos reaccione-** Ah… si g-gracias- **lo tome y rece porque no me reconociera, estuve a punto de irme cuando…

-**Oye, a ti te conozco ¿no eres tú la chica que vi en el parque hace unos días?-**_¡Maldición!_

Me quede paralizada y no dije nada, solo lo ignore y me adentre a mi salón. De lejos escuche su respiración y el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Al sentarme en una silla, me tape la cara con ambas manos y puse mis codos en mis piernas. Pero luego escuche como el albino venia y se sentaba a lado mío

**-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?**-dijo tratando de que lo volteara a ver, yo solo negué con la cabeza y me gire un poco para no verlo.

Al empezar la clase el profesor dijo que tomáramos un instrumento con el que nos sintiéramos cómodos, yo no sabía que elegir, pero al final me decidí por el violín, con 150 años de no morir uno diría que sería una maestra en este instrumento, pero la verdad es que soy un asco, me sabia algunas canciones, pero no era muy buena. Vi como el albino tomaba una guitarra y empezaba a tocar los acordes suavemente asiendo que nadie escuchara, pero yo oía perfectamente, era una melodía hermosa, miraba como sus manos tocaba las cuerdas ágilmente, el noto que lo miraba, me observo y me dedico una sonrisa que al instante se la devolví, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada.

Luego de la clase era mi descanso, podía ir a la biblioteca o ir a almorzar, pero preferí la primera opción. Di unos pasos para alejarme del salón pero sentí como alguien rápidamente se acercaba a mí

**-Disculpa, pero no me has dicho tu nombre**- al voltearme me encontré con esos ojos azules que me dejaban paralizada**-perdón, que grosero soy… em, mi nombre es Jack mucho gusto**- dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

-**Y-yo eh… em…-** _"¿Qué te pasa victoria de cuando aquí eres tímida? … ¡REACCIONA!"-_**Mi nombre es Victoria-** dije al fin estrechando la mano del chico, suerte que tenía mi guante si no se percataría de mi piel fría

**-Victoria, bonito nombre**- me sonroje, pero luego volví a la realidad, yo no podía tener ningun contacto con humanos, Elizabeth me lo advirtió y tenía razón en ello –**Oye, no te molestes por preguntarte pero, ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad que te haga llorar sangre?-** Rápido recordé el incidente y quería evitar ese tipo de platica- **Aunque no lo creas, si me preocupo un poco el estado en el que estabas**

**-No tienes por qué preocuparte, para ti yo soy una desconocida. La pregunta que yo te tengo es... el porque decidiste ponerme tu saco de invierno?-**Le dije en un tono serio que hizo que Jack se pusiera un poco molesto, yo quería desviar el tema sobre mi

**-Perdón por ser amable y tratar de protegerte del crudo invierno, no sé cómo estabas vestida así cuando uno podría morir de frio a esas temperaturas**- exclamo con un tono enojado.

-**No tengo nada que decir, excepto darte las gracias por el gesto pero no era necesario**- me di la vuelta y camine por los pasillos dejando atrás al albino con la respiración agitada. No podía acercarme a nadie que no fuera un vampiro y eso me hacía sentir triste. No fue justo la forma en que trate a Jack, pero no tenía opción. Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a fluir, pero luego las contuve.

Las clases pasaron y cuando terminaron me dirigí a la salida, pero me detuve al ver como el albino besaba a su novia, era muy linda lo tenía que admitir, ella me daba la espalda y él estaba frente a mí, rápido se despegó de ella y logro ver que los observaba, yo solo desvié la mirada con seriedad y pase al lado de ellos directo a la salida. Al llegar me recargue en la pared y suspire.

Fui al parque donde me encontré a Jack y recordé como me vio con la lágrima de sangre que tenía en mi rostro, su expresión era de terror, y no lo culpaba.

**-Hola-** escuche una voz masculina detrás de mí y la reconocí al instante

**-Hola Héctor-** dije mirando hacia una dirección al azar con ojos decaídos-¿**qué haces aquí?**

-**Un "¿Cómo estás?" o "un gusto verte" no estaría mal**

-**Sabes como soy yo, no sé porque sigues esperando ese tipo de reacciones en mi-** sentía como él se sentaba al lado mío y yo me alejaba un poco de él deslizándome por el banco

-**Aún tengo la esperanza de que la Victoria que conocí regrese**

-**Pues qué bueno que eres vampiro, porque esa Victoria jamás llegara- **había conocido a Héctor meses después de mi transformación, él fue mi instructor y mi guía desde entonces, aclarándome todas las dudas que tenía en mi mente. Lograba desesperarlo con mis preguntas de niña chica, pero siempre se calmaba**- murió, y jamás volverá, ya que la convirtieron en algo que nunca pidió y no le han dicho por qué-**mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar y a derramarse, suerte que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar

Estuve a punto de limpiármelas, pero sentí como Héctor lo hacía por mí con un pañuelo negro. Al casi terminar reaccione y tome sus manos delicadamente y las aleje de mi cara.

**-Gracias-**dije con una mirada seria**- y dime, a que has venido, y no me digas que a verme porque esa escusa ya la tiene Elizabeth **

-**Aunque no lo creas, a eso vine, vi cómo le hablabas a un chico del instituto ¿Por qué no dejaste que se acercara a ti?-** dijo mirándome y yo solo ponía los ojos en blanco

-**No quiero que ningún humano se acerque a mí, no después de lo que paso con William** –Al decir el nombre de mi amado William empecé a sollozar y me habrase a mí misma- **No quiero que vuelva a pasar**- sentí como los brazos de Héctor me rodeaban y me abrazaban ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Jamás me había abrazado y menos de esta forma. No pude más y correspondí el abrazo-**Porque me paso esto Héctor, que hice para merecer esta "vida"**

**-Eso también me pregunto yo, escucha sé que dije que no tenías que estar con humanos, pero ahora me doy cuenta en la soledad en la que estas, deberíamos descartar esa regla- **

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**estaba confundida, no se a donde quería llegar con esto

El solo movió levemente la cabeza a una dirección y me di cuenta que señalaba a Jack quien estaba sentado jugando con una bola de nieve en las manos, parecía aburrido. No me había dado cuenta de la presencia del albino hasta ahora

**-Héctor yo… **

**-Anda ve con él, no tengas miedo, pero lo que te aconsejaría es que te alimentaras antes cada que lo veas en la escuela- **me sonroje ante ese consejo, lo mire molesta y él se empezó a reír, se levantó y estuvo a punto de retirarse pero rápidamente se me ocurrió algo

-**Oye Héctor**- le grite y le lance la bola de nieve que hice en solo 3 segundos

-**¿Qué?- **no pudo decir otra cosa ya que su cara se quedó llena de nieve**-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!**

**-Esto es poco de lo que te mereces por meterme a clases de música cuando sabes que soy un asco en eso-**dije riéndome y alejándome de el con una sonrisa

**-Está bien, acepto las consecuencias**- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que yo extrañamente le devolví

Luego de eso me dirigí a Jack un poco nerviosa ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si aún estaba molesto con lo que paso mañana? ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Vio como me acercaba a él y dejo de jugar con la bola de nieve y me miro extrañado

**-Hola- **dije tímidamente

**-Hola-**solo sonrió levemente y me sostuvo la mirada

**-Yo… quería disculparme contigo, de cómo me comporte hoy en la mañana, es solo que me puse nerviosa, lo que viste ese dia es algo que nadie sabe de mí, es una enfermedad…**- yo estaba jugando con mis manos por el nerviosismo y Jack solo me regalo una sonrisa amplia, me tomo una mano y la acaricio con su pulgar

**-Tranquila, no muerdo, y también yo me quiero disculpar, no debí preguntarte acerca de eso- **dijo tranquilizándome de una forma que yo no podía entender

-**Aun así, gracias de verdad por el gesto de tratar de protegerme del frio, es muy caballeroso de tu parte, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**dije mirándolo a los ojos, quería ver si decía la verdad

-**Pues, te vi abrazada a ti misma, y el frio estaba muy horrible ese día, c-creí que estabas perdida o no tenías donde ir, así que quise ser amable y tratar de acobijarte… creerás que es muy arriesgado hacer eso, pero a si soy** – estaba muy nervioso, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón muy rápidos y su respiración agitada, presentía su miedo, miedo a como yo reaccionara ante la acción que hizo

-**Me parece algo arriesgado sí, pero es un gesto muy lindo a la vez, muy pocos se atreverían a hacer eso- **dije dedicándole una sonrisa- **pero la verdad es que el frio no me molesta, invierno… es mi estación favorita, y adoro jugar en la nieve de vez en cuando**

-**A mí también, adoro sentir la briza fresca y los copos de nieve en mi cara-** dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba hacia atrás

**-¿A si?-** lo mire maliciosa y tome nieve en mi mano y se la arroje en la cara- **ahí están tus copos-** y me empecé a reír

**-¡Hey! Me las vas a pagar**- Jack tomo nieve, la hizo en una bola y me la arrojo, pero logre esquivarla

Empezamos una guerra de nieve, jugamos por una hora, al final yo me despedí de el en un abrazo y el me correspondió.

-**Te veré en el instituto, cuídate Victoria**- se sacudió la nieve y empezó a caminar al lado opuesto de donde yo vivía

Yo solo le sonreí y me fui. Hacia tantos años que no me divertía así. Sentía como otra vez me sentía viva, Jack logro hacerme sentir parte de este mundo.

Miraba con una sonrisa hacia delante, pero de pronto… lo vi, vi al asesino de William ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cómo logro encontrarme?, estaba mirándome desde lejos con esa sonrisa que me hacía enfurecer, mis músculos se endurecieron en segundos, mi corazón latía furioso, sentía como la carne de mis encías comenzó a abrirse, y mis colmillos fueron a enterrarse en mi labio inferior.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO UNO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO, Y NO SE PEOCUPEN QUE ELSA APARECERA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SI LES GUSTO NO OLVIEN PONERLO EN FAVORITOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… QUE POR CIERTO…_**

**_NASTINKA- _**_Realmente piensas igual que yo :) no eres la única con ideas locas que en realidad son muy buenas, gracias por leer el fic, y tranquila que estoy segura que quedaras complacida con el final, otra vez gracias por las ideas las tomare en cuenta ;-)_

**_JELSANATICA- _**_Enserio te creo capaz de todo si no vez JELSA, me das miedo hahaha pero de igual forma gracias por leer y espero el siguiente capítulo te guste _

**_SILENT23- _**_Gracias por leer y ojala y te guste este capítulo** :) **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHAO!**_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, DISFUTENLO Y PORFAVOR JELSANATICA ¡CONTROLATE! NO OLVIDEN PASAR A MIS OTROS FIC, EXCEPTO TU JELSANATICA, SI QUIERES TU IPAD VIVA NO LOS LEERAS … LOS DEMAS PASEN A VERLOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, QUIERO SUS OPINIONES E IDEAS… DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

**(FROZEN PERTENECE A DISNEY Y RISE OF THE GUARDIANS A DREAMWORKS)**

* * *

**(CAPITULO 2)**

**-¡Tú!-** grite con furia, el maldito que había acabado con la vida de mi amado William estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de mí. Aún recuerdo como fue la última vez que lo vi, tirado sobre un charco de sangre con todos los huesos rotos, fui yo la quien lo dejo en ese estado, el sonido de sus brazos rompiéndose en mis manos con un solo movimiento se hicieron pedazos, la sangre en sus ojos y en cada herida que le provoque me satisfacía. Hans, era el nombre de aquel vampiro que le arrebato la vida de mi amado, y lo podía reconocer por su cabello, un tono rojo intenso, con la piel extremadamente blanca. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra y unos pantalones azul oscuro, llevaba un saco de invierno pequeño y unas botas de invierno negras.

Empecé a dar unos pasos hacia él, mi respiración estaba agitada, y mis colmillos estaban enterrados en mi labio inferior haciéndome sangrar, pero eso no me importo, estaba descontrolada, y si alguien se atrevía a detenerme, yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente como la primera vez.

Me di cuenta que el empezó a alejarse sin dejar de mirarme, acelere mi paso y el comenzó a correr hacia unos edificios, lo perseguí por un buen rato, él no se iba a escapar **_"_**_No te salvaras tan fácilmente, asquerosa basura**" **_Mi velocidad incrementaba al ver como trataba de escabullirse. Se dirigió a un viejo edificio y se introdujo en él. Hice lo mismo y me di cuenta que estaba en un salón enorme lleno de polvo, basura y ratas, el hedor de ese lugar me hizo encoger la nariz, estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir muy bien las cosas y los movimientos de las ratas y cucarachas que había en el lugar.

De repente, antes de que reaccionara algo me golpeo con una fuerza y rapidez que hizo elevarme por los aires y estrellarme de espaldas en una pared, que por lo viejo que estaba el edificio, se rompieron algunos ladrillos, pero no la estructura, caí de rodillas con los brazos en las costillas, ese vampiro logro romperme tres o cuatro.

Mi furia aumento, mi mandíbula temblaba y mis puños hicieron que mis uñas se enterraran en la carne de las palmas de mis manos haciéndolas sangrar.

**-No sabes cuánto he esperado por volverte a ver Victoria**- escuche los pasos de Hans acercarse delante mío, yo tenía la cabeza asía abajo, el dolor de mis huesos rotos me hacía enojar- **Verte así de débil, para poder hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste**

**-Asesinaste… a William, ¿qué esperabas estúpido?-** levante mi cara y lo mire a los ojos, quería llorar pero me contuve, no le daría el placer de verme en ese estado, me levante con dificultad y sentía como las costillas volvían a su lugar lentamente

**- Él sabía demasiado Victoria, todo por tu descuido**

**-El no sospechaba nada hasta que tu… -** no podía seguir, tanto mi cuerpo como mi corazón dolían de una forma que no podía aguantar

Pasaron unos segundos, casi recuperaba la postura y me había curado, pero las ganas de tener a Hans en mis manos y enterrarle mis afiladas uñas en su carne eran más grandes que mi voluntad.

Con un movimiento rápido hice que Hans se estrellara contra unos muebles de metal oxidados por la humedad, no pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

El hombre pelirrojo se levantó con furia y corrió hacia mí, quiso golpearme con su puño en la cara, pero con otro movimiento ágil, esquive el ataque y golpee sus piernas con las mías haciéndoselas romper en un segundo. El grito de dolor de Hans me puso satisfecha, pero no lo bastante como para dejarlo ahí. Callo de rodillas y ahora el débil era el

**-Acabas de cometer el más grande error al encontrarme, la que te ara pagar soy yo- ** Lo tome por el saco y lo arroje con fuerza para que se estrellara contra una ventana enorme, los cristales se rompieron y vi como el cuerpo de Hans caía a otro lado del edificio. A paso rápido fui hacia él y lo vi levantarse una sola pierna.

-¡**Victoria detente!**- escuche la voz de Elizabeth detrás de mí, esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez- **no sigas con esto te aseguro que…**

**-¡No Elizabeth!, ¡esta vez será definitivo la destrucción de este asqueroso vampiro!**-mi voz ya no era la misma, sonaba oscura y llena de veneno, se me dificultaba hablar gracias a los colmillos que son como pequeñas navajas en mi boca.

**-La orden solo puede decidir eso, no tu**- camino lentamente asía mí, estaba a mis espaldas y no la veía, pero podía escuchar claramente sus pasos y el latido de su corazón palpitar rápidamente- **_por favor Victoria, deja que ellos se encarguen, el ya rompió las reglas… no lo hagas tú también- _**Elizabeth infiltro en mi mente, me tomo por los hombros delicadamente, sabía muy bien que no lo diría en voz propia, eso destruiría su fachada de mujer fría y sin sentimientos- **_tú ya eres lo suficientemente, "Grande" como para darte cuenta de que lo mejor es dejar que la orden se ocupe de Hans, no quiero que te hagan daño, por favor_**

**_-No puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar que Hans siga "vivo" por lo que hizo con William- _**pensé, era una forma de comunicarnos más abiertamente

**_-Lo sé, entiendo que tus sentimientos tengan la misma fuerza que cuando eras humana, pero te suplico, déjalo._**

Note como Hans nos observaba con la misma sonrisa que tenía la última vez que lo vi, a un descuartizado tenía el descaro de sonreír mientras yo trataba de acabar con su existencia, di unos pasos asía él y escuche como Elizabeth me gritaba que no lo hiciera, me pare frente a Hans y lo mire seriamente, el seguía sonriendo y eso me enfureció, lo único que hice fue juntar todas las fuerzas que tenía y golpearlo en la cara, logre escuchar su mandíbula romperse, me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme, no mire a Elizabeth, escuche los pasos de dos de nuestra especie quienes tomaron a Hans por los brazos y se lo llevaron.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez está pasándome esto? ¿Por qué volví a ceder? Y de pronto recordé lo que me dijo Elizabeth _"entiendo que tus sentimientos tengan la misma fuerza que cuando eras humana"…_ misma fuerza, la fuerza de odiar y vengarme de Hans, tener piedad de él, tenía que aceptarlo, era demasiado grande para razonar, pero no lo suficiente para controlar mis emociones.

Camine por horas, las costillas estaban en su lugar, mis colmillos volvieron a su sitio, estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, no me quería presentar al instituto con ese estado de enojo. Elizabeth… **_¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba ahí? _**pensé

-**_Escuche tus pensamientos, y supe que algo andaba mal, no te había escuchado pensar así desde hace 150 años. Héctor ya está enterado de lo que paso, te está buscando, vuelve está preocupado por ti-_** De nuevo ella volvió a infiltrar en mi mete

**-¡Déjenme en paz!-** grite en voz propia, no aguantaba que se infiltrara sin mi consentimiento, y que Héctor estuviera preocupado por mí no me lo creía, sabía que el solo me estaba utilizando por algo que yo tenía en mis manos, algo que lo ayudaría a cambiar el mundo y a nuestra especie, pero yo negué entregárselo hasta la orden decidiera que hacer.

**_-Perdóname Victoria, pero es verdad, Héctor si se preocupa por ti_**_- _De nuevo infiltro

Rendida, decidí ir al instituto, la sed de sangre empezaba a crecer, y si seguía así, podría cometer alguna tontería.

Al llegar al instituto, me dirigí al elevador que se encontraba en una habitación en la oficina de Héctor, tenía que poner el código y mi huella digital, al bajar un hombre de alta estatura me reconoció y me dejo pasar, después de caminar unos segundos, me quede sentada en una silla a esperar mi turno.

Después de unos minutos una mujer vestida de blanco me dijo que pasara, me senté en otra silla y vi como otras dos vampiras traían un cuerpo de un hombre ya sin vida

-**Este pobre hombre murió esta tarde, pero su sangre será toda tuya**- puso una aguja en el brazo del hombre que conectaba a otra que pusieron en mi brazo, la sangre empezó a fluir y mi cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor, suspire al tener esa sangre ya en mi cuerpo, esa era una forma de beber más civilizada tarde una media hora así hasta dejar el cuerpo del hombre totalmente seco, al retirar la aguja, un delicioso aroma invadió toda la habitación y no pude evitar lamerme una gota de sangre que había en mi brazo- **muy bien te puedes ir**.

Al llegar a mi departamento eran las 11:30 de la noche y mi cuerpo estaba con energías, decidí hacer la tarea, de nuevo geometría, física e historia. Todo lo termine en una hora, me recosté en el suelo viendo el techo de nuevo. Pasaron las horas y me fui directo al baño a tomar una ducha, tenía polvo y un poco de sangre seca en la espalda gracias al golpe que me dio Hans.

Al sentir el agua fría en la piel me sentí mucho mejor, me lave el cabello y el cuerpo. Luego me seque y me puse unos pantalones color rojo, una blusa manga larga negra, me deje el cabello suelto dejando que mi pelo rizado cubriera gran parte de mi espalda, su tono estaba igual de siempre, tan negro como la misma noche.

Pasaron la horas y faltaba una hora para que empezaran las clases, pero decidí irme temprano para no ver a Héctor.

Al llegar vi a Jack sentado en las escaleras del instituto hablando con su novia, estuve a punto de alejarme, pero fue demasiado tarde, el me había visto y me hizo una señal de que me acercara a ellos lo cual hice

-**Hola Victoria-** dijo Jack y me dio un abrazo-** quiero presentarte a mi novia Elsa- **dijo tomando la mano de la chica de cabellos platinados para ponerse de pie –**Elsa, ella es mi amiga Victoria**

**-Un gusto conocerte Victoria- **me tendió la mano para que la estrechara, que después de unos segundos correspondí

-**El gusto es mío**- le dedique una sonrisa que ella instantáneamente regreso- **bueno no quiero molestarlos, así que…**- estuve a punto de retirarme, cuando sentí que Jack había tomado mi mano

-**No espera, quédate con nosotros claro que no molestas**- lo mire confundida, pero luego sentí la mirada de Elsa y escuche su respiración, estaba enojada por la reacción de su novio y yo no tenía tiempo para esto

-**Lo lamento Jack… emm …. Tengo que terminar un trabajo en la biblioteca**- me solté de su agarre delicadamente y me fui corriendo, entre al instituto pero aun podía escuchar sus voces

-**Es algo… tímida** – exclamo Elsa- **y es raro que se vista de esa forma con este clima. Un suéter a si de delgado puedes terminar congelado**

**-Ya basta Elsa- **dijo Jack suavemente- **mira mejor, dime como esta Anna, ¿ya se reconcilio con Kristoff?**

**-Si, después de una semana larga de peleas, ambos ya están juntos-** escuche como dio pequeños aplausos de alivio y emoción**- y dime, ¿cómo esta Maggie? **

Jack no dijo nada, pero escuche claramente como suspiro, sentía su preocupación y eso me puso triste por el- **mal, aun no acepta que mi madre haya muerto, un día intento escapar de casa para ir a buscarla-** estuve a punto de salir corriendo y abrazarlo, pero me detuve por dos razones, la primera fue que se extrañaría por eso, ya que yo estoy a varios metros de ellos y sería imposible que yo pudiera escucharlos, y la segunda la mas obvia, fue que Elsa ya lo había hecho, era lógico es su novia, no sé porque me sentí mal al verlos tan juntos.

Los mire por unos segundos y me fui corriendo a la biblioteca a esperar que las clases comenzaran. Estaba leyendo frases de Shakespeare, sobre amor, tragedia, venganza…

-**Está bien esto no me hace sentir mejor**-dije cerrando el libro

**-Victoria**- escuche la voz de Jack, estaba parado enfrente de mi- **¿puedo hacerte compañía?**

-**Claro**- embozo una sonrisa y se sentó frente mío, pasaron unos segundos de incomodidad y pedía que la tierra me tragara.

**-¿Te gusta Shakespeare?-** dijo al fin rompiendo el hielo y señalo el libro que tenía en las manos

**-¿Qué?... Oh si, adoro mucho sus poemas y sus historias, sobre todo sus frases-**dije mostrándole la portada del libro, tapando mi rostro con él. Escuche que se rio suavemente y eso hizo sonrojarme

**-¿Cuál es tu frase favorita?- **pregunto recargando sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, después de pensar le conteste

-"**_Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con la nieve…_**

-**_Como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras"_**- dijo uniendo su voz con la mía. Me quede paralizada unos segundos. Baje el libro un poco para que mis ojos pudieran mirar esa sonrisa en el rostro del albino. **– También es una de mis frases favoritas, no eres la única que lee Shakespeare**

**-Bueno, para alguien que tiene novia, es obvio que se base en el para poder enamorarla-**dije un poco seria ¿Por qué te comportas así Victoria? Note como su sonrisa se desvanecía y era remplazada por una mirada seria

-**El que tengas novia, no significa que tenga que leer frases o poemas románticas para complacerla de manera verbal**- dijo con un tono serio y a la vez molesto- **tal vez no lo sepas porque nadie te ha querido o jamás has amado. **

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, lo que dijo fue como un golpe duro a mí ya muy lastimado corazón, sentía como las lágrimas querían salir, pero firmemente me contuve.

**-Victoria… perdón no quise…- **dijo adivinando la reacción que tuve cuando pronuncio esas palabras

-**No, no… está bien, tienes razón**-interrumpí poniendo el libro en la mesa- **alguien que jamás ha sentido amor de verdad no sabe eso-** dije con una sonrisa falsa, no lo decía porque no haiga sentido amor con William, pero estar 150 años en la soledad y ya no estar con la familia y amigos que tanto te querían, era como si nadie te hubiera amado desde el principio.

Me levante y ya no le dirigí la mirada, fui a la salida para ir a mi siguiente clase que empezaría en veinte minutos, pero de pronto escuche la voz de Jack llamándome _"Hazle caso Victoria, acaba de una buena vez con esto"_

Detuve mi paso y me quede parada a que Jack empezara a hablar, lo cual tardo unos segundos

-**Victoria, por favor perdóname, no quise decir eso**- dijo a mis espaldas _"Ya acaba con esto, tú también lo provocaste_"-**Victoria**- tomo mi mano y yo me voltee a verlo

No lo mire directamente a los ojos, desvié la mirada hacia el piso y me mordí el labio

-**No tengo nada que perdonar, tuviste razón en lo que dijiste-** dije zafándome de su agarre y le volví a sonreír- **te veo en la clase de música**- le di un golpe de amigos leve en el brazo, suspire y me fui dejando a Jack parado.

-**Jack eres un imbécil**-escuche desde lejos como se hablaba a si mismo

Cuando la clase de música comenzó, decidí sentarme en otro lugar para no tener ningún contacto visual con nadie. Yo me senté detrás de todos los demás y me quede con el violín en las manos, pero no vi a Jack en el salón, ¿Dónde estaba?

**-Muy bien alumnos**- empezó a hablar el profesor- **a final del semestre tienen que entregarme un canción o melodía como examen para este taller, así que tomen sus instrumentos y dejen que la inspiración les nazca… ¡ah! Y tiene que ser en parejas**

Rápido todo el mundo estuvo buscando parejas pero yo me quede inmóvil, al terminar todos ya tenían parejas, menos yo

-**Perdón, perdón ya estoy aquí**- Jack entro corriendo y se tropezó con algunos instrumentos he hizo que todo el mundo se riera, hasta a mí me logro sacar una sonrisa

**-Muy bien joven Frost, ya que es el último será la pareja de la señorita Victoria-**tenía la mirada hacia el violín, pero cuando escuche eso, me paralice y el corazón me empezó a latir rápidamente ¿Por qué a mí?- **vaya y siéntese por favor **

Escuche como caminaba hacia mí y me puse muy nerviosa, al ver como se sentaba de lado mío junto con su guitarra

-**Hola, parece que ahora seremos equipo**

-**Si eso parece** – dije sin voltearlo a ver _"Victoria no seas así, quieres amigos, bueno ahí hay alguien que si quiere ser tu amigo"_- **y dime, ¿porque llegaste tarde?**

**-Emm, bueno, estaba terminando una prueba de mi otra clase, y creo que me distraje un poco**

**-Hay el amor, distrae hasta la mente más brillante- **dije sonriendo y lo voltee a ver, estaba totalmente sonrojado-**Tranquilo, no se lo diré a Elsa**- le susurre

El solo rio y negó con la cabeza**- ¿y bien? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

-**Tenemos que componer una canción o melodía, y entregarlo al final del semestre como prueba o examen**… **pero hay un problema** – dije con la cabeza hacia abajo

**-¿Y cuál es?**

**-No soy muy buena con la música- **estaba un poco avergonzada- **entiendo que te quieras cambiar de pareja y…**

-**Oye, tranquila**- me tomo de la mano y de nuevo vino mi ataque de nervios- **yo te puedo ayudar, es sencillo, apenas estas empezando-** "_si claro, empecé desde hace 150 años y aun soy un asco"_

-**Gracias Jack- **Dije y embozo una sonrisa

**-No hay de que, bueno… cual será el tema de la canción**, **¿de qué tratara?**

**-Bien, estaba pensando en un tema de amor… usaremos tu estado de romance con Elsa, para poder escribir la letra ¿de acuerdo?-**mordí la goma del lápiz a esperar a que respondiera, él estaba algo pensativo, quizás me excedí demasiado- **oh podríamos…**

-**No, no eso… me parece excelente**- dijo no muy convencido, lo mire por un momento pero luego me puse a escribir

-**Entonces para comenzar quiero que me digas ¿Dónde la conociste y que fue lo que sentiste?-**entrecerré los ojos y puse mi cara de interesada al extremo, el solo se rio levemente y yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír

-**No… em no me siento muy cómodo al hablar de eso**- dijo con la cara muy sonrojada_ "No seas tonta Victoria es obvio que no te hablara de eso"_

_-_**Oh, lo lamento no quise incomodarte, podríamos poner otro tema o…**

**-No, no es eso, es la forma en que la conocí, fue lo más vergonzoso en toda mi vida-**juro que su cara estaba más roja que la sangre que he tomado estos últimos años, está bien, no tan roja pero si algo**.** Se tapó la cara con las manos y no contuve la curiosidad, lo mire y le suplique con los ojos a que me contara, lo cual pude conseguir después de unos minutos- **Bueno te contare… hace unos meses conocí a Elsa, en un centro comercial-**

-**Muy bien sigue, dime como te sentías en ese momento**

-**Me sentía, solo - **yo asentía y escribía sin dejarlo de ver- **luego vi una tienda de ropa y quise ir a probarme unos pantalones muy buenos**-yo asentí, las palabras se venían en mi mente y yo escribía sin dejar de ver a Jack quien solo estaba con los ojos en blanco**- mientras buscaba más ropa vi como ella estaba buscando con su hermana Anna en la sección de chicas, pero solo la vi de espaldas-**

**-Sigue así**

**-Y luego de unos minutos decidí probarme la ropa, así que fui a los vestidores-** a donde rayos quería llegar, solo me hacia perder mi imaginación- **y cuando entre a uno de los vestidores la vi, a ella en… ropa interior**-yo me quede con la boca abierta, quería decir algo pero las palabras no me salían.

**-Oh, ropa interior… que… romántico- **dije con la voz cortada y una sonrisa falsa, mi mano en lugar de seguir escribiendo, empezó a rayar todo el cuaderno y yo seguía viendo a Jack quien tenía la cara sonrojada**-Sabes que… mejor, basémonos en Shakespeare ¿sí? **

**-Buena idea-**dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

**_HAY ESE JACK ES TODO UN ¡PERVERTIDO! JAJAJA ¡OK NO! ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAP, NO PUDE EVITAR PONER UN POCO DE COMEDIA AL FINAL, PARA MI ES ALGO GRACIOSO NO SE USTEDES, COMENTEN QUE TAL LA HISTORIA Y SI QUIEREN MÁS REINA DE LAS NIEVES _**

**_NASTINKA_** espero y te haiga gustado este Cap. Me hiciste reír con tu ultima idea, perdón pero fue muy graciosa, gracias por leer :)

**JELSANATICA…** ¡Mujer de todos los cielos! Hahaha ya te dije que me estoy basando en la perspectiva hacia los vampiros de un libro, hahahah y tranquila por favor habrá Jelsa en el siguiente Cap, algo muy parecido habrá entre el romance de Tori y Jack, pero tranquila todo a su tiempo, aprende a relajarte… :D


	4. CAPITULO 3

**¡AQUÍ EL CAPITULO TRES DE ESTA HISTORIA! ESPERO Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO, EXCEPTO TU JELSANATICA, ESTOY APUNTO DE COLGARME POR TU CULPA HAHAH OK NO :) DISFRUTEN EL CAP. **

(FROZEN Y RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NO ME PERTENECEN) PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA :D

* * *

**(CAPITULO 3)**

Los siguientes días fueron los mismos, no había cruzado ninguna palabra con Elizabeth o Héctor desde que Hans apareció. Eso me relajaba un poco, no quería empezar otra vez una pelea. Y que al final cometiera alguna tontería

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca de la escuela, repasando las frases de Shakespeare, adoraba su manera de ver las cosas y de cómo dejaba en claro su forma de expresarse, habia un libro en particular donde se recitaban los mejores poemas, historias y frases de Shakespeare. Ese libro lo estuve leyendo desde que me convertí en el vampiro que soy.

**-¡Victoria!**- vi a Jack acercándose a toda prisa- **te he estado buscando como un loco**-dijo parándose frente a mí tratando de recuperar el aliento

-**Bueno, aquí me tienes**- cerré el libro y me quede atento a el

-**Necesito que me ayudes en algo que estoy planeando para Elsa**

**-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-**dije arqueando la ceja, en realidad no me quería meter en ese tipo de asuntos, pero ¿Por qué me lo pedía a mí?

**-Quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa y quiero que tú y su hermana Anna ayuden a prepararla- ** dijo suavemente mientras clavaba su mirada en mí, ¿yo? ¿Preparar una fiesta sorpresa?

**-No lo sé Jack, no soy muy buena en esas cosas**- dije rascándome la cabeza

-**Anna te ayudara, por favor acepta-** me tomo de la mano y mi respiración como mi corazón se agitaban ¿Por qué tenía este tipo de reacciones al tener contacto con él?

Bufe, y me lo quede viendo un momento, ¿sería buena idea?... luego de unos segundos acepte y Jack me abrazo con fuerza, me dijo que lo esperara cuando las clases terminaran y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Habíamos decidido que el trabajo de la canción lo trabajáramos en otro momento, ya que Jack estaría muy ocupado en esas semanas.

Al terminar las clases, me dirigía a la entrada del instituto para encontrarme con Jack, pero luego escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose rápidamente a mí, me voltee y vi que era Héctor. Mis puños se cerraron y mis ganas de golpearlo y dejarlo mal herido crecían. Pero tenía que contenerme ya que estábamos en un lugar público, pero si no fuera porque hubiera algunos alumnos humanos en el instituto, seguramente Héctor ya estaría atravesando una pared

-**Victoria, necesito hablar contigo**- dijo Héctor enfrente de mí a unos cuantos metros

-**Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, solo voy dirigirte la palabra cuando vallamos a ver a la orden-** con un tono frio y una mirada seria, me quede parada unos segundos para luego darle la espalda y marcharme ¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz? Ya tienen encerrado a Hans y no se preocuparan de que yo rompa las reglas… ¿Qué rayos es lo que Héctor quería hablar conmigo?

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar mis preguntas de mi mente, tenía que concentrarme en el favor que le are a Jack, no soy buena con las fiestas, pero estoy segura de que la hermana de Elsa me ayudara.

Cuando salí del instituto vi como una chica de estatura baja, con cabellos rojizos peinados en dos trenzas, piel color durazno, unos ojos verdes azulados y pecas en la cara estaba parada junto a Jack, parecía entusiasmada y hablaba muy rápido. Debía ser Anna ya que en algo se parece a Elsa

-**Victoria, por fin, te he estado esperando**- dijo Jack y me dio un abrazo, sentí por un momento la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja hacia nosotros, _"Genial lo último que me faltaba, una hermana celosa"-_**Mira te presento a la hermana de Elsa, Anna. Anna ella es mi amiga Victoria**

-**Mucho gusto**- le tendí la mano de forma amable, me quedo mirando dudosa un momento, pero luego embozo una gran sonrisa y me dio un abrazo, me quede paralizada un momento, ninguna mujer me había abrazado de esa forma desde hace más de un siglo. Le correspondí levemente y me soltó

**-El placer es todo mío, déjate de cortesías y háblame con si fuera tu gran amiga, después de todo eres amiga de Jack y si lo eres, también eres la mía **

-**Está bien**- dije con un tono bajo, pero ambos lograron escucharme

-**Muy bien, Anna, Victoria te ayudara con los preparativos para la sorpresa de Elsa… Me tengo que ir**

**-¿Qué? P-pero no nos ayudaras con la preparación de la fiesta- **pregunte un tanto molesta, creí que Jack se quedaría para evitar momentos incomodos con Anna

-**Tranquila Anna tiene casi todo listo, además es un favor que me debe ella**

-**Es cierto**- dijo Anna con una mueca-**pero no solo lo hago por pagarte el favor, sino porque Elsa tenga el mejor cumpleaños de todos **

-**Y así será Anna, bien… gracias a las dos por ayudarme, son las mejores**

Luego de unos minutos Anna y yo nos quedamos solas, pero vi como Héctor salía del instituto y me alarme un poco

-**Oye… ¿podemos ir a otra parte para organizar la fiesta?**

-**Claro, vamos a mi casa**- me tomo de la mano y me llevo arrastrando por varias calles, llagamos a una casa de dos pisos color verde, había nieve por todos lados y luces de colores como adornos para los árboles- **Entra, pero deja tus botas antes de entrar, mi mama no le gusta que ensucien el piso**- asentí levemente y al entrar hice lo que me pidió

-**Anna, al fin llegas necesito que…**- una mujer de cabellos castaños me miro por unos momentos y luego embozo una sonrisa**- ¡oh! ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?**

**-Ella es Victoria mama, y me ayudara con la sorpresa que le tenemos a Elsa-**

-**Un placer conocerte Victoria**- dijo la mujer y me dio un corto abrazo- **estás en tu casa, Anna lleva a Victoria al sofá y ofrécele algo de tomar, tengo que ir por tu hermanito Olaf a la casa de uno de sus amigos **

**-De acuerdo mama, cuídate **

Después de unos segundos Anna me ofreció chocolate caliente, pero el tan solo pronunciarlo me empezaban a dar nauseas, ya que como vampira al saborear algo dulce, el único sabor que percibía era uno metálico.

-**Ok, mira te diré lo que ya tengo**- se acercó hacia mí con una tableta en la mano- **que te parece un día de campo en familia y amigos **

**-Amm, un día de campo…- **ella asintió**- en invierno…**

**-Tranquila conozco un buen lugar en Francia donde el sol resplandece y parece ser verano, aunque no lo sea-**empezó a tocar su tableta desenfrenada y me mostro las imágenes de un campo muy hermoso, lleno de flores y arboles junto a un lago

-**Sí parece un buen lugar, pero ¿qué hay de Elsa? Si es sorpresa se le ara muy extraño que salgan todos de viaje**

**-Nah! Por eso no te preocupes Jack se encargara de eso **

Luego de estar dos horas organizando la fiesta de Elsa, al fin habíamos terminado, quedamos en que yo ayudaría con los adornos.

-**Genial dentro de dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Elsa, así que prepárate para la ¡fiesta!-** dijo Anna, entonces recordé que yo no podía estar en plena luz del sol, mi vista me dolería además de sentir mi piel quemándose poco a poco, no me evaporaría como dicen en los libros, pero si muy lentamente me iría quemando, sintiendo un salpullido en mi piel, y un olor a papel quemado. Ya había experimentado esas sensaciones en mis primeros días de vampira, cuando no recordaba cómo me habían transformado

**-Anna… no voy a poder ir a la fiesta**- dije con un tono triste

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

-**No puedo, es un asunto personal, solo ayudare con las decoraciones y después me retirare antes de que la fiesta empiece**- tome mi mochila y me la puse en el hombro

-**P-pero abra chocolates y globos y pastel y chocolates… no te puedes perder esta fiesta**

-**Lo siento Anna, pero seguro la pasaran bien… bueno tengo que irme, te avisare cuando ya tenga todo preparado, adiós** – ella no respondió ¿Por qué se puso así? dudo que le haya afectado que una recién conocida no baya ir a la fiesta de su hermana. Me puse las botas y estuve a punto de salir cuando choque con un hombre alto, de ojos marrones y cabello rubio

**-Lo lamento, no te vi**

**-Descuida, fue mi culpa**- le dedique una sonrisa leve y el me la correspondió. Luego de unos segundos, me aleje y me fui directo a mi departamento.

Al día siguiente los alumnos del instituto estaban felices de que el fin de semana llegara. En la clase de música Jack no se presentó, lo que me pareció muy raro ya que esta era su clase favorita. Pasaron las demás clases y al final yo me quede en la biblioteca, no tenía nada que hacer en esa tarde así que de nuevo tome el libro de Shakespeare y leí en voz alta una de sus frases

**_-"La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor_**…

-**_Cuando todo se ha oscurecido"_**- de nuevo la voz masculina de Jack se unió a la mía escuchándonos en un unísono, no me había percatado de la presencia del albino hasta ahora, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, al parecer cada que recito los poemas o frases de Shakespeare, mis habilidades de percibir a alguien acercándose desaparecieran

-**Hola Jack**- dije con una sonrisa triste

**-Hola**- embozo una sonrisa y se sentó enfrente de mí, cerré el libro y nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, sus ojos azules eran como dos zafiros, cuales brillaban ante la luz del mismo sol – **¿Lista para la fiesta?**

**-Ah… si, sobre eso…**- empecé a deslizar la punta de mi dedo índice en la pasta gruesa del libro por las orillas y baje la mirada- **Temo que no podré ir a esa fiesta Jack**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Es algo muy personal… además, yo ni siquiera debería estar involucrada en esto, es la fiesta de Elsa y debería pasarlo con los que quiere, para ella soy solo una conocida**- Jack se quedó en silencio y no tuve el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

-**No digas eso**- tomo mi mano la empezó a acariciar con su pulgar- **sino vas por Elsa, hazlo por mi ¿sí?... aunque no lo creas disfruto mucho de tu compañía, en este instituto jamás tuve amigos, hasta que tu llegaste**

No pude evitar escapar una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo que decía Jack era muy tierno y tal como pronunciaba cada palabra… me daba cuenta que estaba siendo sincero conmigo. Luego de unos minutos lo pensé, la fiesta durara hasta la media noche, y como es invierno, en el campo oscurecerá rápido, talvez me podría poner algo durante el día, para evitar lastimarme

-**De acuerdo, iré a la fiesta-** dije cediendo a la petición de Jack

**-¡Sí! Gracias, gracias**- en un movimiento rápido beso mi mano, se levantó y me abrazo. Mi sonrisa desapareció y me quede paralizada, luego de unos segundos Jack se despegó de mí y me dijo que tenía que irse, yo asentí con una sonrisa fingida, a los pocos minutos rose con las puntas de mis dedos el lugar donde Jack me había besado en la mano, nunca antes creí volver a sentir ese tipo de energía con tan solo un toque de labios en mi piel. Sacudí la cabeza y rápido me fui a mi departamento.

Pasaron los días hasta que finalmente llego el día en que prepararía todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Elsa, Anna, su novio Kristoff y otros amigos nos adelantamos a llegar al lugar para preparar todo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar vi el paisaje que Anna me había enseñado en su tableta, solo que había algo en particular

-**Em… porque ese lugar esta pavimentado** –pregunte señalando el lugar

-**Porque ese lugar será la ¡Pista de baile!**

Yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. El sol ya no era una molestia para mí, ya que traía puesta una gorra negra, un suéter de tela grueso, pantalones gruesos, guantes, una blusa con cuello de tortuga y unos lentes oscuros, en conclusión no deje que ningún pedacito de mi piel se dejara tocar por los rayos solares, en algunas ocasiones me moría de calor, pero mi temperatura siempre era muy baja.

A Kristoff y Anna les pareció raro al principio pero después de unas horas se acostumbraron a verme así.

Ya a las cinco de la tarde, los amigos y familiares de Elsa estaban reunidos en un solo lugar para recibir a la cumpleañera con entusiasmo, pero ninguno se podía comparar con Anna quien estaba gritando y daba saltitos de alegría

**-¡Aquí viene! ¡Prepárense todos!-** grito la mama haciendo que todos se emocionaran a un mas

Vi como Jack la llevaba de la mano, Elsa estaba tapada de los ojos por un pañuelo. Cuando se quitó el pedazo de tela todos gritaron **"¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS**!" y Elsa no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción

**-¿Una fiesta? ¿Para mí?-** dijo la chica de cabellos platinados con lágrimas en los ojos**- no sé qué decir**

-**Todo fue idea de Jack, claro quienes lo preparamos fuimos nosotras-** dijo Anna abrazando felizmente a su hermana

-**Jack… muchas gracias mi amor**- dijo Elsa abrazando al albino- **Te amo**

-**Y yo te amo a ti Elsa**- la miró fijamente y la beso de una forma tan apasionada que hizo que muchos de los hombres se murieran de la envidia, luego de separarse se volvieron a abrazar y Jack dirigió su mirada hacia mí, yo solo emboce una sonrisa, pero dentro de mi había un dolor en mi corazón gracias a ese beso, _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

-**También Anna, muchas gracias hermanita por organizar todo esto **

-**No solo me lo agradezcas a mi Elsa, también a Victoria ella ayudo con todas las decoraciones que vez haca-**exclamo la hermana pelirroja de Elsa, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia ella

**-Muchas gracias Victoria**- me dio un abrazo y me volvió a susurrar "Gracias"

-**No hay de que Elsa**

La música empezó a sonar, toda la gente comenzó a bailar y a comer todos los bocadillos que había en la mesa más grande, otras personas solo se sentaban a las orillas del lago y los niños jugaban con sus cometas

-**Muchas gracias por todo esto Jack, cada día me enamoro más de ti**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer mi hermosa princesa, tu felicidad es la única recompensa por las cosas que hago por ti**

Escuchaba desde lejos como ese par se intercambiaban palabras, al final se dieron un beso largo y se veía que Jack la amaba "_Agh que es este extraña sensación de verlos juntos_" tenía que salir de ahí, sentarme debajo de algún árbol, los rayos de sol estaban ya por ocultarse lo que era bueno porque no me gustaba estar con mucha ropa encima, estuve a punto de irme cuando…

**-¿A donde crees que vas jovencita?... Oh no tu no iras a ningún lado, te vas a quedar y vas a divertirte**- Anna me tomo la mano y me llevo arrastrando a unos vestidores no muy lejos del campo- **ahora toma y cámbiate, no dejare que ninguno de mis amigos pase esta fiesta sin divertirse**

Me dio un vestido rojo unos zapatos sin tacón color negro, me quede mirando un momento a Anna quien tenía una risita traviesa

-**Anna, no estoy segura de que…**

-**Anda, pruébatelo, lo compre especialmente para ti**

**-¿Para mí? Pero…**

-**No preguntes más y déjame ver cómo te queda**- estaba muy confundida ¿Por qué me dio un vestido?- **solo te diré, que se muy bien que no tienes novio… y aquí hay muchos chicos** **lindos- **en ese momento entendí lo que quería hacer

-**Es un lindo gesto Anna, pero por ahora no quiero tener una relación **

-**Bien, pero pruébate el vestido ¿sí?**

Después de varias suplicas por parte de la pelirroja acepte ponerme ese vestido. Era un vestido con la parte de arriba escotado, mis hombros y cuello estaban totalmente al descubierto, mientras que la parte de abajo solo llagaba arriba de las rodillas. Los zapatos me apretaban un poco, pero luego de unos minutos me acostumbre a caminar con ellos, me recogí el cabello dejando unos mechones rizados en los costados de mi cara y me puse un lindo collar que Anna compro, una mariposa monarca con pequeños diamantes de color naranja y negro

**-¡Oh por dios te queda perfecto!-**exclamo Anna con una sonrisa- **ahora que los chicos empiecen a babear por ti-** antes de que yo digiera algo me tomo de la mano y fuimos corriendo a la pista de baile

Vi como todos bailaban divertidos, Elsa estaba bailando con Jack, tenía que admitir que se veía muy bonita con ese vestido azul con detalles color celeste, y ese peinado de una trenza de lado le quedaba muy bien, Jack estaba muy feliz de estar a su lado, deje escapar un suspiro ya que esos tortolos me traían viejos recuerdos.

-**Mira… está funcionando**- susurro Anna con un chillido y me señalo a un grupo de jóvenes muy atractivos quienes me estaban mirando de forma coqueta

-**Anna yo ni siquiera los conozco**

-**Tranquila son mi escuela, son muy caballerosos**

De pronto Mérida, una amiga de Anna de cabellos rojizos y alborotados, de ojos azules y piel blanca se acercó asía nosotros

-**Hola chicas, ¿no piensan bailar?**

-**No bailare hasta que encuentre una pareja para Victoria**- dijo con la mirada perdida hacia la pista de baile

**-Oh eso se puede arreglar… ¡Hiccup!-** de pronto un chico alto de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes se acercó asía nosotros

**-¿Me llamaste?-** vi por unos segundos como al chico se le iluminaban los ojos al ver a Mérida, entonces entendí que Hiccup se moria por estar con Mérida. Ambos eran amigos, los conocí esa mañana cuando espesamos a decorar todo para la fiesta y yo solo veía con claridad los gestos de ambos. Esos dos jóvenes se querían, pero no lo querían admitir. Mérida no era la típica chica celosa, y eso me divertía mucho

**-¿Puedes hacerme el favor de llevar a mi amiga Victoria a bailar?-** Hiccup se quedó extrañado ante la petición de la pelirroja, al aparecer ella disimulaba muy bien su enamoramiento hacia el castaño

-**Claro**- embozo una sonrisa y me ofreció la mano- **me permite esta pieza bella dama**- por unos segundos tenía un nudo en la garganta, mire a Anna y a Mérida sonriendo divertidas, pero luego me tranquilice cuando Mérida me guiño el ojo.

Lo tome de la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, era una canción lenta, lo que me tranquilizo un poco. Puso su mano en mi cintura y con el otra, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y puse mi mano en su hombro, bailamos lentamente y yo no podía dirigirle la mirada

**-¿Estas bien?, te noto un poco nerviosa- **susurro el castaño haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

**-¿Qué?... oh, sí estoy bien**- le dedique una sonrisa y el me la devolvió- **oye, no quiero ser entrometida, pero… ¿porque no te le declaras a Mérida?**

**-¿Qué dices?-** me di cuenta que se sonrojo al máximo y yo solo sonreí- **como es que sabes de mis sentimientos por Mérida, ¿Anna te lo dijo?**

-**No, lo deduje yo sola, en tu mirada cuando alguien pronuncia su nombre, hay un brillo particular en tus ojos**

**-Oh…-** se puso nervioso y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo- **lo que pasa es que… tengo miedo, a que no me corresponda **– se me hizo muy tierno verlo así, busque su mirada agachándome un poco

**-Oye, Mérida te quiere, pero… creo que no como amigos o hermanos… creo, que ella también te ama **

-**No lo creo, mira lo que paso, me envió a bailar con una chica muy linda**- baje mi mirada un poco sonrojada**- eso diría que busca a alguien para mí que no sea ella**

-**No, Hiccup, su forma de disimular su amor por ti es… distinta a la de las demás**- con mi mano izquierda le levante la barbilla y le sonreí**- ella te quiere Hiccup, lo sé muy bien, y como amiga, te aconsejó que ya no pierdas más tiempo y te declares, créeme que si siguen los dos así no llegaran a ningún lado, disfruten cada segundo que tienen, juntos **

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un abrazo por parte del castaño, yo le correspondí

-**Gracias Victoria**- me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y le sonreí. Cuando la canción término nos dirigimos a Mérida quien no paraba de comer pastelillos- **¿crees que sea buen momento para decir lo que siento? **

-**Aquí no, llévala la orilla del lago, ahí hay un montón de luciérnagas, les servirá de luz, además de ser un lugar… romántico**- susurre a su oído

El solo me volvió a sonreír y le pidió a Mérida que le permitiera hablar un momento con ella, ella acepto y lo tomo de la mano, ambos desaparecieron y yo solo sonreí. Tome asiento en una de las mesas y vi como Jack besaba apasionadamente a Elsa, eso me puso enojada lo cual yo no entendía, disimule tomar agua, pero mientras más los veía besándose de esa forma, mi ira crecía_ ¿Qué te pasa Victoria, porque te pones así?_

A los pocos segundos vi como el vaso de cristal que tenía en las manos estaba completamente roto, mi mano sangraba y pequeños pedazos de vidrio estaban enterrados en la palma de mi mano, mire por todos lados, nadie se dio cuenta, pero mi miedo aumento cuando vi que Jack si se había dado cuenta, mientras abrazaba a Elsa me miraba asustado, me levante rápido y escuche como Elsa le decía que iría comer con Anna.

Me fui a esconder y me senté en una roca junto a un árbol de flores rosadas, me mire la mano y me di cuenta que mi piel cortada se empezaba a cerrar, con mi uña la volví a abrir para sacar esos pedazos de vidrio que quedaron enterrados.

Cuando termine mi mano seguía sangrando, vi un pequeño manantial a unos metros de mí y me lave la mano, la sensación era deliciosa, cuando me quite toda la sangre las heridas ya se estaban cerrando

-**Victoria, aquí estas ¿Estas bien?-** la voz de Jack se escuchó detrás de mí, se agacho para verme a los ojos y tomo mi mano, tenía suerte de que las heridas no se hubieran cerrado si no el empezaría con sus dudas

-**Tranquilo, no fue nada grave, solo fue un descuido mío… d-deberías regresar con Elsa, debe estar preguntándose donde estas**- me pare y me aleje un poco de él, pero sentí como sus manos me tomaban por los hombros

-**Primero dame tu mano, la que te cortaste**- se la extendí nerviosa, agradecía que la poca luz que había, hiciera que Jack no se diera cuenta que estaba ya recuperada, tomo el pañuelo con el que tapo los ojos a Elsa y lo enredo en mi mano delicadamente, luego le dio un tierno beso y me miro a los ojos-**Me preocupo por ti, eso no lo olvides**

Sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a fluir, me las seque con el pañuelo y le dedique a Jack una sonrisa

-**Gracias Jack**

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la fiesta, todos estaban bailando, Anna y Elsa estaban riendo sentadas comiendo chocolates. La música rápida termino y empezó una más lenta, todas las parejas enamoradas se dirigieron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar lentamente

-**Victoria, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-** la voz de Jack a lado mido me dejo paralizada

**-¿Que dices?-** murmure sorprendida

-**Dije… ¿Qué si quieres bailar conmigo?-** extendió la mano y me sonrió levemente

Yo me quede viéndolo por unos segundos ¿Debería? ¿Y qué tal si Elsa se enoja o piensa algo mal de mí? Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero al final me decidí y le respondi…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO._**

**_AHORA MISMO ESTOY MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA PORQUE ALFIN LLEGO MI BENDITO HORARIO DE CLASES, :D YA ESTE 4 DE SEPTIEMBRE ENTRO Y NO QUIERO, PERO NI MODOS, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, COMENTEN QUE TAL LA HISTORIA…_**

**_JELSANATICA: _**_no me odies, hago todo lo posible, pero el final te gustara aun mas, no me mates ¡por favor! Espero y te haiga gustado el Cap._

**_NASTINKA: _**_Gracias por tus comentaros y ojala y te haiga gustado este capítulo :)_

**_Gracias por leer, los espero en el siguiente capítulo CHAO!_**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**¡HOLA! AQUÍ MARU, CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE HERMOSO FIC, QUE GRACIAS A ESTE, ESTOY AMENAZADA A MUERTE POR PERSONAS DEL SHIP JELSA, OH SI SOY FAMOSA Y BUSCADA! HAHAHA OK NO, DEJEN DE ESTARME PRESIONANDO, YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON MI PERRO QUE NO DEJA DE MORDER MI PANTALOS CUANDO ESCRIBO LSO FANFICTION… OK DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

**(Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no son de mi propiedad)**

* * *

**(CAPITULO 4)**

-**Lo lamento Jack, pero no puedo**- lo mire con tristeza y me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar, sentía como una lagrima salía de mi ojo, me la limpie y seguí caminando. No podía tenerlo cerca, creo que el sentimiento por él está creciendo y eso sería algo malo, no puedo dejar que eso pasara, así que lo mejor es mantener la distancia… por la seguridad de él y la de todos, fui un tonta en aceptar el favor que Jack me pidió.

-**Victoria espera**- Jack me alcanzo y tomo mi mano, me hizo girar y yo desvié la mirada para no verlo- **¿porque no quieres bailar?**

-**Yo…**

-**Jack cariño, aquí estas vamos a bailar**- Elsa llego a tiempo, no quería empezar una discusión o lo que fuera a pasar, me miro y sonrió, pero luego vio que Jack y yo aun estábamos tomados de la mano y su sonrisa se aligero y escuche como su corazón latía con fuerza, rápido la retire y la puse atrás de mi

-**Sí, Jack… no hagas esperar a Elsa**- dije con una sonrisa y Elsa se calmó

**-¡Oh! Victoria, antes quiero presentarte a un amigo, no pienses que no vas a bailar** – me dijo con un tono pícaro y sentí como la respiración de Jack se empezó a agitar

-**No creo que sea necesario**_- _Dijo Jack_ ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Será que se puso celoso?_ … No, imposible, talvez se molestó de que lo haiga rechazado, pero ¿Por qué apenas su cuerpo reacciono?

-**En realidad, no quiero estar con nadie, me gustaría estar sola** – dije con una sonrisa débil, ella se decepciono y miro a Jack

**-Bueno, nadie te puede obligar a nada**

-**Excepto tu hermana**- le señale mi vestido y Elsa dejo escapar una risa, el cuerpo de Jack se relajó – **bueno, ahora vayan y diviértanse, yo estaré por ahí **– dije apuntando con mi dedo un árbol junto al lago

**-¿No te asusta la noche?-** Dijo Elsa un poco extrañada, yo solo negué con la cabeza

-**Está bien, vamos amor**- Jack no dijo nada y se fue con Elsa a la pista de baile, me fui a donde dije y me senté en una roca alado del árbol y me quede admirando la noche y las estrellas.

Porque rayos me comportaba de esa forma con Jack… no debí ser descortés, pero pensar que estaría junto a él me daba escalofríos.

De repente escuche los pasos de una persona acercándose hacia a mí, no era alguien que yo haiga visto en el baile, lo podría presentir. Me levante lentamente y me puse en forma de ataque, pero luego inhale un aroma familiar, un aroma que no percibía hace más de un siglo _"No, es imposible"_ se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sentí como se resbalaban por mis mejillas, mi corazón se agito y lo más impresionante fue que escuche los latidos de esa persona agitarse también, estaba a mis espaldas a unos metros, sentía su mirada hacia mí, con miedo y desesperación me voltee lentamente para encarar a esa persona que una vez creí por perdida.

**-¿Victoria?-** escuche la voz quebrada de aquel que me hizo compañía durante varios meses después de mi transformación, aquel que me quiso como la hermana que una vez perdió gracias a la misma desgracia que me sucedió con William. Voltee haberlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y mientras más lagrimas se resbalaban en mis mejillas

-**Jasper**- murmure mirándolo con asombro, camino hacia mí y me toco la mejilla, sentí la misma suavidad de su piel cuando trataba de calmarme en mis ataques de rabia más peligrosos que yo tenía hacia Héctor o la orden, él tenía ese don de tranquilizarme.

Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para romperme la columna vertebral, yo le correspondí de inmediato y hundí mi cara en su camisa negra, escuche sus latidos y su respiración agitada, y empecé a sollozar.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos y luego nos soltamos para vernos a los ojos, los de él seguían igual, tan brillantes y con ese tono color miel que enamoraba a cualquiera, menos a mí claro, yo lo amaba pero como un hermano, sus cabellos color naranja oscuro le quedaba muy bien, le encantaba estar en ese aspecto, su piel blanca y sus pecas en el rostro lo hacían ver tierno

-**Creí…-** empezó a hablar pero su voz se cortó, estaba muy nervioso y yo lo tranquilice besando su mano derecha- **creí que jamás te volvería a ver Victoria**- su voz temblaba y lágrimas caían de sus ojos- **pensé… pensé que te había perdido para siempre, no sabes el gran dolor que sentí cuando me dijeron que no habías soportado el gran infierno que se provocó en la época en la que estábamos, fue… como volver a perder a mi hermana y…**

-**Shhh**- lo interrumpí dulcemente y le dedique una sonrisa, no me gustaba verlo así- **pero estoy aquí… mírame, yo creí que tú tampoco habías sobrevivido a la gran hoguera que se provocó en ese tiempo, pero ahora estamos aquí, juntos lo que es importante**

-**Victoria**- me abrazo y le correspondí- **mi hermanita**- me gustaba como lo decía, aunque no fuera su hermana yo me sentía como si realmente lo fuese, con el sentía que tenía una familia, en aquellos meses de confusión él me lograba calmar y me apoyaba en todo, él fue mi primer amigo, mi primer hermano quien también perdió a la persona que más amaba en sus tiempos de humano, su pequeña hermana Zoe, escuche que se empezó a reír levemente y se separó de mi tomando mis manos-**Mirate, no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de hermosa **

**-Gracias-** dije con una sonrisa**- pero mírate tu… igual de apuesto, te aseguro que muchas chicas se han muerto por ti, pero si te tocan las convertiré en mi cena **

El solo sonrió y me abrazo, luego me levanto del suelo y me giro como tres veces.

-**Un momento… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?** –regrese a la realidad y empecé a tener un millón de preguntas para él, como había sobrevivido o quién demonios le dijo que yo ya había dejado de existir, porque muerta yo ya estaba, por así decirlo.

-**Yo soy amigo de Elsa, la conocí hace un mes cuando me vine aquí de intercambio, pero creo que no supiste de mí, ya que sabes muy bien que la orden siempre mantienen en secreto la ubicación de muchos vampiros.**

**-¿¡QUE!? ¿LA ORDEN YA SABIA QUE ESTABAS AQUÍ…QUE ESTABAS VIVO?-** mi furia se estaba descontrolando, eso malditos vampiros sabían mi gran lazo con Jasper y no me habían dicho que había sobrevivido, que demonios se traían entre manos – **Malditos… juro que me van a escuchar-**los colmillos empezaban a aparecer

-**Victoria cálmate por favor, yo también estoy igual de enfadado, pero tienes que controlarte aquí hay muchos testigos… por favor**- me tomo de los hombros y mi cuerpo se empezó a relajar- **tranquila…** -después de unos minutos me calme

-**De acuerdo, resolveremos esto mañana, ahora será mejor regresar, pero que no nos vean juntos.-** el asintió y se fue primero.

Respire hondo y me lave la cara con el estanque, no sé como pero pude visualizar perfectamente mi rostro en el agua, tenía los ojos hinchados y gracias al maquillaje la parte de abajo de mis ojos estaba negro, me los lave y quede como antes.

Al regresar vi cómo la gente seguía bailando y Jasper estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto con Anna, Elsa, Hiccup, Mérida, Kristoff y Jack riendo y comiendo, me acerque a ellos y la sonrisa de Cristian se puso más amplia, Elsa se levantó rápido y me tomo del hombro

-**Oh, Jasper, esta es la chica que te quería presentar- **dijo Elsa con una sonrisa traviesa y yo solo me sonroje- **ella es Victoria, Victoria te presento a mi amigo Jasper**

**-Es un placer conocerte Victoria-**me tomo de la mano y la beso, me sonroje y quería reírme, ese acto me recordó cuando él y yo nos conocimos, cuando yo no trataba de matar a nadie, presentí como el cuerpo de Jack se tensaba y yo me quede un poco extrañada, lo vi de reojo y tenía una cara seria ¿Qué rayos le estará pasando?

-**El placer es todo mío**- dije con una sonrisa, todos se nos quedaron viendo y luego Mérida rompió el hielo

**-¡Oigan! Adivinen que** – todos la miraron y ella embozo una sonrisa- **Hiccup y yo… ya somos novios**- las mejillas del castaño se pusieron al rojo vivo y yo sonreí ampliamente, siguió mi consejo de estar esperando a que las cosas pasaran solas y al parecer le fue muy bien, todos felicitamos a ambos.

-**Por fin se declararon… por dios, juro que no aguantaba más sus comportamientos**- dijo Kristoff bebiendo un poco de ponche

-**¡Oye! – **

-**Relájate Hiccup, solo bromeaba… felicidades a los dos, ahora solo quiero bailar-** se dirige al DJ y le dice que ponga una canción lenta, regresa y le extiende la mano a Anna **– ¿Quisiera esta hermosa dama bailar conmigo?**

Anna deja salir una risita aguda y le toma la mano** – por supuesto – **ambos tortolos se fueron seguidos de Mérida y Hiccup. Escuche como Elsa le daba un codazo a Jasper y este reacciono, me quería reír pero no dije nada

**-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-** Jasper me extendió su mano y me sonrió, le tome la mano y me fue jalando hacia la pista de baile, fingí voltear a mirar a Elsa, ella me sonrió y vi como Jack estaba furioso, ¿Se habrá enojado por haberlo rechazado y aceptar bailar a un recién "conocido"?, era orgullo lastimado supongo, eso me puso un poco triste

Escuche como Jack le decía a Elsa que en un momento bailarían, que tenía que hacer algo primero, su voz sonaba ronca y seria, pero luego deje de escuchar por la música, me movía delicadamente y yo solo le sonreía, no pude vitar acercarme más a él y poner mi cabeza en su pecho, ya no me sentía tan sola, Jasper, mi hermano estaba conmigo y eso me hacía feliz.

Después de unos minutos vi como Elsa y Jack se unían al baile lento, Jack me miraba serio y yo solo me quedaba extrañada por su comportamiento

-**Atención parejas felices**- el DJ empezó a hablar por el micrófono y todos lo miraron- **esta vez aremos algo diferente, chicos inviten a una chica con la que aún no han bailado, tranquilos que solo será una canción-** todo el mundo alzo los hombros como si fuera poca cosa, vi como Anna se acercaba a Hiccup y Mérida sonrió que fuera ella, Mérida jalo a Kristoff y él tenía una cara de asombro y miedo, eso hizo que Anna y Hiccup rieran, el rubio solo sonrió y empezó a bailar con Mérida.

**-¿Qué te parece si bailo con Elsa?**- me pregunto Jasper- **y te lo pido porque eres esa hermana súper protectora**- yo solo sonreí, pero antes de decir algo sentí como alguien me picaba el hombro por detrás voltee y era Jack, mis nervios aumentaron y vi como Elsa se acercaba a Jasper

-**Sé que te lo presente y todo, pero… ¿podría bailar con él?**- eso si me dejo más paralizada y Jasper vio mi reacción, sonrió y volteo a ver a Elsa

**-Creo que eso es un sí, mientras Victoria y Jack podrían bailar**- Elsa asintió como si no le importara que una chica se juntara con su novio, _rayos esa chica sí que es centrada. _Los dos se fueron y Jack me tomo de la mano

**-¿Ahora si quieres bailar?** – de pronto me dije… _solo es un baile, somos amigos, además ahora que veo que Elsa si es una buena persona no tendría miedo en acercarme un poco a Jack_. Le sonreí y toda su tensión y su furia se esfumaron, me dedico una sonrisa y me jalo hacia el con una rapidez que hizo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran suavemente, quería decir algo pero las palabras no me salían

Con su brazo rodeo mi cintura y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, lo mire y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, empezamos a bailar y yo desvié la mirada

-**Por cierto**- dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos- **gracias, por ayudar a organizar la fiesta de Elsa, las decoraciones están increíbles**

-**No fue nada**- dije alzando los hombros con una sonrisa de lado

-**Claro que lo fue**- pego su cuerpo más al mío pero yo aleje mi cara de el**- eres la mejor… gracias**- acerco sus labios a mi mejilla y yo me quise separar pero Jack fue más rápido y logro besarme, de pronto un escalofrió recorrió por mi espalda y me aleje un poco de el  
**-¿Qué te pasa? Elsa puede pensar lo peor si nos ve así-** le dije un poco molesta, pero a la vez sonrojada

-**Tranquila, solo quise darte un beso de agradecimiento**- dijo un poco sonrojado- **ni que fuera a besarte de verdad**- dijo con incredulidad

No entiendo por qué rayos me dolió lo que me dijo, me di cuenta que estaba un poco ebrio pero no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Me separe bruscamente de él y me fui a una de las mesas. Tome mi mochila y estaba decidida a irme. Jack solo se quedó parado en la pista, extrañado por mi comportamiento.

Sentía que mis lágrimas iban a escapar de mis ojos, me puse unos lentes oscuros y camine hasta una parada de autobuses, de pronto recordé que había dejado a Jasper en la fiesta _"Que es lo que te pasa Victoria, más de un siglo sin verlo y lo dejas como si nada"_, cuando iba de regreso me encontré a Jack, me miraba con esos ojos azules que me paralizaban al instante, su piel blanca brillaba ante la luz de la luna, estábamos él y yo solos, lo que cualquiera de mi especie querría para tener un festín delicioso de sangre humana.

**-Victoria, perdóname apenas reaccione de lo que te he dicho**- suspiro- **soy un imbécil**

-**Si… lo eres**- dije mirándolo atreves de los lentes oscuros- **ahora vete de mí vista**- mi voz estaba temblorosa, yo… estaba muy enojada, las lágrimas se empezaron a derramar y Jack lo noto, me miro con miedo, no podía aguantar esto, su mirada. Me quise alejar y me tomo de la mano

-**Por favor perdóname, no quiero perderte**- él sabía muy bien que yo jamás había recibido amor de verdad, la perdida de William, mi familia y de Jasper fue un gran golpe, pero él no lo sabía, creía que yo era huérfana y que jamás tuve un amor como el de él y Elsa- **Por favor Victoria** – Sin esperarlo me abrazo con fuerza, yo me quise separar de él, pero luego correspondí el abrazo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos pegue mi cuerpo más al de él, pero mi corazón se agito al escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia nosotros

-**Jack, es suficiente**- susurre al oído del albino

-**Solo un poco más, realmente adoro tu compañía Victoria**- Iba a decir algo pero mis intentos de separarme de Jack llegaron demasiado tarde, sentí la respiración agitada de aquella persona que nos logró ver en esa escena

**-¿Jack?-** dijo la voz familiar que conocíamos los dos

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**HUY YA LOS CACHARON… ¿QUIEN SERA? NAH! NI YO LO SE HAHAH OK NO, ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PORQUE ¿QUE CREEN? YA ENTRE A CLASES Y ESTARE MAS PATAS PARA ARIBA QUE UN MURCIELAGO, NUEVOS PROYECTOS POR HACER, ENSAYOS Y TRABAJOS EN INGLES… YA VEN PUES **

**CREO QUE SUBIRE NUEVO CAPITULO CADA FIN DE SEMANA, SI ES QUE NO HAGO DE ENOJAR A MI MAMA xD **

**JELSANATICA…** Serias capaz de venir a New York para asesinarme si esto no termina Jelsa? Quiero tu respuesta Guest!

**RUZUCHAN POLY… **Gracias yo también te quiero** (sarcasmo) **hahaha XP Tranquila que el Fic terminara Jelsa… Maybe hahah Ok no :) I'm just Kidding! Terminará Jelsa Tranquila

**NASTINK… ** De nuevo gracias por leer :)

**Los demás no olviden dejar sus reviews** **(O AMENAZAS DE MUERTE POR ZOMBIS JELSA) Hahahah nos** **leemos la siguiente semana… si es que aún vivo**

**CHAO!**


	6. CAPITULO 5 part 1

**BIEN ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO ESPECIAL, ASÍ QUE LES ACONCEJO QUE TENGAN EL YOUTUBE EN LAS MANOS PORQUE HABRA UNAS CANCIONES QUE UF! HAHAHA HAY HABER SI LES GUSTAN, Y SI NO PS NI MODOS… ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN :D**

**(Rise of The Guardians y Frozen no me pertenecen)**

* * *

**(CAPITULO 5) parte 1**

Rápido me separe de Jack y me seque las lágrimas, me di la vuelta y mi corazón se calmó al ver que era Jasper

**-¿Qué sucede Jasper?-** dijo Jack un tanto molesto

-**Elsa te está buscando**- contesto con el mismo tono

**-Jasper… ¿me podrías acompañar a mi departamento?-**dije acercándome a él sin mirar a Jack

**-Claro solo déjame ir por mis cosas**- yo solo asentí y de nuevo me quede sola con Jack

**-¿Te iras con él? Apenas lo conoces-** un poco más fuerte y pareciera que estaba gritando- **No dejare que te vayas con el **

-**Jack, estas en la fiesta de Elsa, ve con ella… ya oíste a Jasper te está buscando**- le di la espalda y cruce los brazos – **además no sé porque te pones así, yo se defenderme**

**-Bien, si eso quieres-** me miro serio y empezó a alejarse-**ah y no te molestes en dirigirme la palabra, no quiero saber nada de ti**

Sentí de nuevo que las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos, pero aún tenía la misma expresión seria ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este idiota?, la tristeza era remplazada por la rabia, tenía ganas de romperle todos los huesos, pero luego de unos segundos me maldecí en pensar en eso. Vi como Jasper venia hacia mí y me abrazaba yo le correspondí sin dejar de ver a Jack, quien escuchaba claramente su respiración agitada

**-¿Lista?**

-**Sí, vámonos**

Nos fuimos en su auto negro, donde duramos casi 2 horas para llegar a mi departamento. Cuando entramos Jasper empezó a examinar todo, yo solo me avente al sillón y deje escapar un suspiro de fastidio

-**¿Y? ¿No me vas a contar nada acerca de Jack?-** me dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared con una sonrisa de lado

-**No sé lo que me pasa Jasper, todo esto es muy… -**no sabía que decir ¿Tonto? ¿Inútil? ¿Arriesgado? volví a suspirar y contuve el aire, aunque era innecesario ya que yo ni siquiera lo necesitaba, podría pasar horas así y seguiría como si nada

-**En serio que nos has cambiado Victoria, siempre queriéndote meter en líos**

**-Es que esto no está en mis manos, tengo miedo Jasper, miedo... a… que se vuelva a repetir todo lo que paso con William**- la cara de Jasper se volvió seria y luego triste se acercó a mí y me abrazo

-**Tranquila, ya verás que todo se arreglará**

**-¿Y si no?... ¿y si lastiman a Jack? oh peor… ¿y si lo lastimo?**

-**No digas eso, ya pasaron 150 años, tiempo suficiente para poder controlar tu sed**

-**Sí, eso lo se… pero ¿qué hay de mis ataques de rabia? En cualquier enojo mío puedo perder el control y…-** mi voz se quebraba, me dolía tanto admitir que era un monstruo, alguien que no volverá a vivir, alguien que tenía que vivir alejada por proteger a los que quiere si son humanos

Jasper se despegó de mí y me limpio las lágrimas, me miraba de forma tierna y me sonrió

-**Veras que pronto se solucionara, no cabe duda que sigues siendo la misma desde que te conocí, aun con ese corazón humano, al parecer eso es lo único que pudo sobrevivir de tu transformación, mi pequeña hermanita**- me dio un beso en la frente y le sonreí "Este chico sí que tiene un don de hacerme sonreír" lo abrace y empecé a pensar en lo mucho que me hizo falta estos años

Después de eso nos pusimos a hablar de todo lo que nos pasó estos 149 años, unos meses después de mi transformación lo conocí y se volvió en mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Sentada a su lado con la mirada perdida aun recordaba cómo fue que lo vi la última vez

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Corría con todas mis fuerzas, mi vestido estaba totalmente roto y mi cabello alborotado, me venían persiguiendo… un hombre logro tomarme del brazo y estaba a punto de enterrarme una estaca, pero Jasper lo tomo del cuello y le enterró las uñas en su garganta y rompiéndole completamente el cuello lo aventó lejos de mí, me tomo de los hombros y me miro fijamente, su respiración como la mía estaba agitada y mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas._

**_-¡Vete! No dejes de correr y ocúltate junto con los demás, yo los detendré_**

_-**No… no, por favor no me dejes sola-** lo abrace y el me correspondió, aun podía escuchar los gritos de la gente y vampiros muriendo, era horrible, estaba viviendo una pesadilla de mil demonios- **ven conmigo **_

_-**Victoria, por favor, tienes que irte… no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perderte como perdí a mi hermana-** me acaricio las mejillas y me sonrió- **te amo hermanita**_

_-**Y yo a ti-** le dije con voz temblorosa, me beso la frente y luego me ordeno que me fuera, al principio se me dificulto caminar por el calor infernal de esa noche, pero mientras más me adentraba al bosque recuperaba las fuerza, de pronto sentí que me perseguían de nuevo, me detuve un momento y me percate que tres hombre me estaban rodeando con hachas, antorchas y estacas_

_De pronto todo el sentimiento de miedo y desesperación se volvió en ira y rabia, el hombre de la antorcha grito y se aventó hacia mí con la intención de quemarme, pero yo fui más rápida, lo tome por el brazo y se lo mordí ya con mis colmillos fuera de mis encías, grito de dolor y no podía evitar sonreír por el sabroso sabor de ese aldeano _

_Cuando termine con el cuerpo me dirigí a los otros dos, mirándome inseguros, pero yo si estaba segura de algo, ellos se convertirían en mi cena_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _**

Rápido abrí los ojos por ese recuerdo, ese recuerdo que me hacía rememorar que soy una asesina, un monstruo, Jasper me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo

-**Ya se hizo de día Victoria… ¿tienes hambre?**

**-No, estoy bien, antes tengo un asunto pendiente con Héctor**- me levante y me fui directo al baño a cambiarme de ropa al salir vi a Jasper parado en la entrada, trate de pasar pero él me lo impidió

-**Tu no iras a ningún lado jovencita, sé que tienes planeado, y créeme que no dejare que salgas de este departamento con esas intenciones de matar a Héctor **

**-¿Y cómo quieres que este? Me oculto que tu habías sobrevivido, la orden también, ¿eso no te molesta?**

**-Me molesta tanto como a ti, pero hay que pensar bien las cosas. Tienes que aprender a controlarte **

**-Es fácil para ti decirlo, llevas 400 años de existencia- **dije rodando los ojos ya con fastidio- lo mejor es no salir.

-**Lo lamento Jasper… pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados…- **lo aparte de mi camino con fuerza haciéndolo estrellarse en el sofá, salí corriendo y luego de unos segundos vi como Jasper venía detrás de mí.

Llegue al instituto, era fin de semana y solo habría unos maestros de mi especie para alimentarse o terminar con sus deberes. Entre de golpe y mientras caminaba por los pasillos vi como Jack salía de la clase de música ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí?... no me daba tiempo pensar en eso, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era en golpear a Héctor.

Camine a paso rápido a unos dos metros a lado de él, no evite mirarlo con enojo mientras fijaba sus ojos en mi con una expresión seria y fría, seguí caminando con la mirada hacia enfrente y rápido entre a la oficina de Héctor

**-¿Hola Victoria, que gusto verte?-** dijo con sarcasmo mientras arreglaba unos papeles, estuve a punto de cerrar pero una mano me detuvo, Jasper logro alcanzarme

**-Victoria contrólate**- me miro y yo solo me solté de su agarre

-**No, esta vez no…-** mire a Héctor quien se veía un poco nervioso- **ahora, dime ¡Cómo pudiste ocultarme que Jasper estaba vivo! **– me acerque a su escritorio y escuche como Jasper cerraba la puerta

-**Todo tiene una explicación Victoria y muy pronto la sabrás, la orden se los dirá, Jasper, te sugiero que te la lleves a casa**

**-¡No! No me iré a ningún lado hasta acerté pagar por lo que me has hecho- **

Con mi mano, avente el escritorio de Héctor a un lado, sentía como mis colmillos estaba enterrados en mis labios, lo tome de la camisa y los avente al otro lado de la habitación

**-¡Victoria! ¡Ya basta!-**grito Jasper

No le hice caso y camine hacia Héctor quien se encontraba de rodillas del otro lado con la mirada hacia abajo, iba a dar mi segundo golpe, pero con un movimiento, Héctor me hizo estrellar contra una pared

-**Ya estoy harto de tus berrinches niña-**grito Héctor con rabia, incorporándose lentamente, suspiro y se relajó- **pero no debo de perder el control como cierta persona… si la orden se entera de lo que acabas de hacer, acabaran contigo**

Con una mano en mi estómago me levante y Jasper me ayudo a sostenerme de pie

-**Victoria, ¡por favor! ¿¡No puedes tener un poco de paciencia!?**

**-Cómo quieres que la tenga si siempre me ocultan la verdad…**

-**Yo no sabía que Jasper estaba vivo**- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, "_Eres una estúpida_"- **Victoria, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus peleas e insultos, así que como siempre te pido que dejes las cosas como están hasta que la orden hable contigo, váyanse **

Jasper coloco mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me ayudo a caminar, mi pierna y dos costillas estaban rotas. Esperamos a que mis colmillos volvieran a su lugar y me arregle la ropa Al llegar a la entrada no podía estar de pie y perdí el equilibrio

-**Enserio que no has cambiado**- dijo Jasper en un tono serio

**-¿Querías que cambiara?**

-**Solo en el aspecto de tus ataques de rabia**- con un movimiento me cargo en sus brazos y nos dirigimos a mi departamento. Cuando bajamos las escaleras de la entrada del instituto vi como Jack se encontraba con Elsa.

Elsa nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros

-**Enserio que no tienen vergüenza par de tortolos**- dijo casi riéndose y yo solo me quede extrañada- **apenas los presente ayer y Jasper ya te está cargando como si ya fueran novios-** de un momento a otro me sonroje y Jasper sonrió

**-¿Qué otra cosa querías al presentarnos Elsa?... Tranquila, yo no voy rápido, llevo a Victoria a su casa, se lastimo una pierna **

**-¿¡QUE!? Victoria… ¿Estas bien?-** grito Elsa mirándome

**-Descuisa, solo fue un descuido mío… estoy casi segura de que no está rota, estaré bien, Gracias-** Elsa suspiro aliviada, mientras que Jack me miraba con enojo, una tristeza me invadió al recordar sus palabras- **¿Jasper, nos podemos ir?**

**-Claro, nos vemos luego Elsa, Jack… **

**-Sí, no olvides que en tres días es la salida al Karaoke, oh Victoria tú también estas invitada **

**-Gracias Elsa pe…**

**-Estaría Feliz de ir- **me interrumpió Jasper, sabía que me iba a negar y lo mire un poco enojada- **bien mi pequeña traviesa, nos tenemos que ir, cuídate Elsa… tú también Jack**

**-Igualmente**- dijo Jack en un tono seco, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper y mientras nos alejábamos podía escuchar la conversación de ambos

**-¿Porque te pones así cariño?**

**-No es nada, es solo un dolor de cabeza ya se me pasara**

Escuche el rose de sus labios en los de Elsa y mi corazón empezó a latir con tristeza

-**Ya mi amor, ven vamos con los demás chicos**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no me quería imaginar a Elsa besando los labios de Jack, por una razón me estaba doliendo el que Jack estuviera con ella, pero así tenían que ser las cosas. Jasper adivinando mis pensamientos me dio un beso en la cabeza

**-No te pongas así**

**-¿Por qué nos pasó esto Jasper, porque nuestro único destino es la inmortalidad?**

El no dijo nada, solo suspiro con tristeza y me apretó más hacia él.

Al llegar a mi departamento me puse de pie y me di cuenta que ya estaba sanada, entramos al departamento y me acosté en el suelo, acariciando la alfombra cerré los ojos y sentí la mirada extrañada de Jasper

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Solo… vivo la inmortalidad-**el solo sonrió y se acostó junto a mí, pasaron los minutos, las horas y nos quedamos como estatuas

Luego decidimos que antes de ir con Elsa, teníamos que alimentarnos, lo hicimos y luego fui a comprar algo para ponerme en la noche, aunque no me gustara la idea de volver ver a Jack a la cara, Elsa y Jasper me tenían obligada, sobre todo de que Anna se enteró de que iría y no me dejaría en paz si no iba. Al principio me enoje con Jasper por haberme metido en eso, pero dijo que la única razón por lo que hizo, fue que quería estar conmigo

Ya era de noche y me puse un vestido negro, escotado por la parte de arriba y que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas que de costumbre, un listón rosado grande que cubría la parte de arriba de mi estómago, el atuendo solo tenía un tirante grueso en el hombro derecho y parte del listón que pareciera un moño, mis zapatos no eran de tacón muy alto, ya que yo estaba acostumbrada a estar solo con botas

Jasper se molestó por lo atrevido que era el vestido, parece que el hermano mayor celoso salió a flote, yo solo sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Tocaron la puerta y Jasper abrió, era Mérida con un abrigo de invierno, pero se podía ver el hermoso vestido verde de tela muy bella, sus pelos rizados estaban recogidos en un moño despeinado, se veía muy linda, en cambio yo me deje el cabello suelto, mis rizos brillaban por el acondicionador.

Me puse el abrigo negro y Jasper me llevo junto con Mérida al auto de Hiccup.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Jack ya nos estaban esperando dentro del restaurante. Anna venía con un lindo vestido Azul marino con detalles de colores en la parte de abajo y Elsa con un vestido de un azul más claro, era ajustado desde las piernas hasta los hombros, zapatillas con tacón súper alto, era esbelta, tenía que admitirlo, ambas me sonrieron y corrieron a abrazarnos

**-Qué bueno que haigas venido Victoria**- me susurro en el oído y yo solo sonreí- **pero mírate que bella**

-**No tanto como tu Elsa, igual tu Anna, ese vestido te queda increíble **

**-Gracias Victoria, Elsa me ayudo a comprarlo**

Vi la mirada seria de Jack hacia mí, y rápido baje la mirada

-**Bien, las mesas ya están listas**- la voz de Hiccup vino detrás de nosotros, venía con Mérida tomados de la mano y yo solo sonreí al ver a esos dos juntos

Todos nos sentamos y todos ordenaron comida excepto Jasper y yo. Pronto un hombre subió al escenario y todos empezaron a aplaudir

-**Muy bien damas y caballeros, bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, como sabrán la competencia de Karaoke es esta noche y al parecer tenemos a nuevos concursantes**- todos nos empezaron a ver a Jasper y a mí, eso me puso nerviosa

**-¿Qué? No…no, no yo no sé cantar**- dije con las manos temblando

-**Claro que si-** me dijo Jasper tomándome de las manos, la mire molesta y sentí la reparación agitada de Jack, de nuevo ¿Qué demonios le está pasando?- **vamos, será divertido… um, me disculpan un momento, tengo que hablar algo con Victoria **

Ambos nos levantamos y nos alejamos de ellos

**-¿Qué rayos pretendes?-** le dije furiosa

**-Solo quiero que te desahogues **

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-¿Ya se te olvido? La forma en que tú y yo nos relajábamos, cantando **

-**Eso fue hace años, no sé si pueda a cantar**- dije con la mirada hacia abajo

**-Vamos, será divertido, como en los viejos tiempos**

Mire un poco triste hacia el escenario, Anna, Mérida, Hiccup y Kristoff iban a cantar, suspire derrotada y acepte. Jasper me abrazo y yo le correspondí. Regresamos a nuestros asientos atentos al grupo

**_(Canción: All of you de Kevin Karla y la Banda)_**

**Mérida:**

**¿Qué haría yo sin tu boca hoy?  
Tú me dejas fuera cuando cerca estoy  
Mi miente da vueltas no puedo cesar todo este amor  
**

**Anna:**

**¿Qué pasa por tu mente? Dime quiero saber  
Es un viaje mágico y hermoso a la vez  
Todo me da vueltas no sé qué sea  
Pero estaré bien**

**Mérida:**

**Debajo del agua puedo respirar  
Por ti, una vez más quiero entregar**

**Kristoff:**

**Todo de mi te ama a ti**

**Kristoff y Anna:**

**Amo tus imperfecciones cada arista y temores**

**Hiccup:**

**Si das todo de ti, todo daré de mí**

**Hiccup y Mérida:**

**Mi final y mi comienzo aun gano si estoy perdiendo**

**Mérida:**

**Y yo te doy todo de mí, si tú me das todo de ti**

**Kristoff:**

**Tengo que decirlo una vez más  
Que incluso cuando lloras hermosa tú estás  
El mundo se derrumbará de tu lado no me separarán**

**Hiccup:**

**Mi perdición mi musa eres tú  
Mis distracción también mi ritmo & mi blues  
Que aún sigo cantando sigue soñando esa voz eres tú**

**Debajo del agua puedo respirar**

**Kristoff:**

**Por ti, una vez más quiero entregar**

**Todo de mi te amo a ti**

**Kristoff y Anna:**

**Amo tus imperfecciones cada arista y temores**

**Hiccup:  
Si das todo de ti, todo daré de mí**

**Mérida y Hiccup:**

**Mi final y mi comienzo aun gano si estoy perdiendo**

**Mérida:  
Y yo te doy todo de mí, si tú me das todo de ti**

**Kristoff:**

**Dame todo**

**Hiccup**

**Cartas que muestra nuestro corazón**

**Anna:**

**Arriesgo mi vida por tu amor**

**Kristoff:**

**Todo de mi te amo a ti**

**Anna:**

**Amo tus imperfecciones cada arista y temores**

**Mérida:**

**Si das todo de ti, todo daré de mí**

**Hiccup:**

**Mi final y mi comienzo aun gano si estoy perdiendo**

**Todos:**

**Todo de mi te amo a ti  
Amo tus imperfecciones cada arista y temores  
Si das todo de ti, todo daré de mí  
Mi final y mi comienzo aun gano si estoy perdiendo**

**Mérida:**

**Y yo te doy todo de mí, si tú me das todo de ti**

****Todo el mundo, incluyéndome empezamos a aplaudir, realmente eran muy buenos, la forma en que ambas parejas se miraban al cantar juntos era muy difícil de olvidar, si había amor en sus corazones, y cuando un amor así se nota a simple vista uno si estaría celoso, sonreí al ver como se abrazaban, vi un poco más de cerca y me percate que Anna lloraba, pero de felicidad.

**-Hay mi hermanita, siempre tan** **emocional**—dijo Elsa acercándose a Jack y dándole un beso en la mejilla, yo voltee a ver otro lado, no quería empezar de nuevo con esas emociones que me hacen perder el control, de todas formas Jack ya no quiere saber nada de mí, suspire y Jasper me acerco a él, puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el acariciaba mi piel.

-**Qué te parece si cantamos algo intenso-** dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos

**-¿Qué?**

**-Cantemos algo… fuerte, algo que nos ayude a liberar nuestro estrés**- susurro en mi oído y luego en voz normal- pero que sea algo nuevo para esta gente

-**Que tal…-**la voz de Elsa nos interrumpió y ambos la volteamos a ver- **si cantan en diferentes idiomas, aquí hay gente de diferentes países… no lo sé, ¿tal vez español e inglés?**

-**No suena mal… que dices Victoria, ¿Lo hacemos?**

Me quede pensando unos segundos, "bien, que pierdo por intentarlo" me levante y le ofrecí la mano a Jasper, ambos subimos al escenario y elegimos la canción

-**Juro que después de esta noche te voy a matar**- le dije con un tono burlón

**-para ese entonces estarás relajada **

**_(Canción: Chandelier de Sia y Kevin Vázquez)_**

**Victoria:**

**Party girls don't get hurt  
can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down**

**Jasper:**

**Sólo yo sé dar lo que me pidan hoy  
Mi puerta sonó siento el amor, siento el amor.**

**Victoria:**

**One, two, three, one, two, three, drink (x3)**

**Throw 'em back, till I lose count**

**Jasper:**

**Cuelgo de mí candelabro aquí, candelabro aquí**

**Voy a vivir sin ningún mañana y sin fin, sin mañana sin fin**

**Voy a volar como un ave en libertad seca mis lágrimas**

**Cuelgo de mí candelabro aquí, candelabro aquí.**

**Me ferro a mi vida otra vez porque atrás yo no miraré**

**Hasta el mañana el vaso llené porque ésta noche me quedaré**

**Necesito ayuda otra vez porque atrás yo no miraré**

**Hasta el mañana el vaso llené porque ésta noche me quedaré,**

**Me quedaré.**

**Victoria:**

**Sun is up, I'm a mess**

**Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**

**Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**

**Jasper:**

**Un, dos, tres voy a beber (x3)**

**Hasta más no poder **

**Victoria:**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**

**Like it doesn't exist**

**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night**

**Feel my tears as they dry**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**And I'm holding on for dear life  
Won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life  
Won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight (x2)  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (x2)  
On for tonight (x2)**

**Jasper:**

**Por ésta noche me quedaré,  
Por ésta noche me quedaré (me quedaré)  
Por ésta noche me quedaré,  
Por ésta noche me quedaré (me queda****ré) (X2)**

No sabía de donde había sacado las suficientes fuerzas para sacar todo esto, si lo necesitaba, con esa magnitud podía relajarme, me hacía mucha falta, pero lo que más me impresiono fue la forma en que Jasper canto, al igual que yo se desahogó, cada que el cantaba con esas notas tan altas yo me quedaba paralizada, me vio y me abrazo

**-No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto hermanita, te extrañe mucho**

**-Y yo a ti Jasper**

Luego de unos segundos abrazados nos separamos y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares, todos los chicos nos recibieron con aplausos y yo solo les sonreí.

**-Cantaron increíble**- exclamo Anna dando saltitos

-**Gracias Anna**-dije con una sonrisa – **me disculpan iré un momento al baño**

Me levante y todos siguieron hablando de la función, al entrar me moje un poco la cara y me mire a la cara, me sentía mucho mejor y eso me ponía más feliz, me seque y al salir del baño, me topé con Jack quien estaba parado enfrente de mi recargado en una pared

**-¿Así que también cantas?-** me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este tipo?, ya me tienen harta sus estados de bipolaridad. Lo ignore y me fui caminando hacia la mesa pero con un movimiento rápido me atrapo contra la pared, su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la mí y lo mire molesta

**-¿Qué quieres?-** le dije en un tono molesto

**-¿Por qué me ignoras?-** me daba ganas de darle una abofeteada, que sínico era, creí conocerlo mejor

**-Y aun lo preguntas… hago lo que me dijiste, no te dirigiré la palabra nunca más**- sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón, Jack seguía con su mirada seria

-**Victoria, perdóname, es solo que…-** se detuvo y bajo la mirada-**…** **realmente no sé qué me está pasando, cuando te veo, me pierdo en tus hermosos ojos negros como la misma noche, en tus labios, en tu piel…**

No podía seguir escuchándolo, él estaba con Elsa, ella era buena y yo no la podía traicionar, pero no podía sentir una gran atracción por Jack, sus ojos azules me volvían loca cuando solo me miraba a mí.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_HASTA AQUÍ LA PARTE UNO DE ESTE CAPITULO… PORFAVOR NO ME ODIEN, AL FINAL SE LOS COMPENSARE PARA AQUELLAS QUE SON FANS JELSA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS DE MUERTE :D SEAN PASIENTES PORFAVOR… EN LUGAR DE DECIR COSAS ANIMENME POR DIOS, YO SOY SENSIBLE… TENGO CORAZON DE POLLITO, YA HASTA ESTOY LLORANDO POR EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA :(_**

**_NASTINKA Y JELSANATICA…_** Chicas las amo, gracias por leer mi fic, aunque odien a mi OC y si sean capaces de venir a mutilarme

**_TARDARE EN SUBIR ESTA SEMANA, YA QUE ESTOY PARTICIPANDO EN UN MUSICAL, ¡GUYS AND DOLLS!... OH POR DIOS COMO EL DE MARY POPPINS, PERO ESTE ES DIFERENTE, IRE A AUDICIONAR PARA EL ROLL PRINCIPAL ASÍ QUE DESEENME SUERTE, CANTAR EN INGLES PUEDO, ACTUAR UN POCO AHG! _**

**_BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER… AH Y PARA TODOS AQUELLOS LECTORES FANTASMAS, PORFAVOR MANDENME SUS OPINIONES O IDEAS, YO LAS TOMO EN CUENTA _**

**_CHAO!_**


	7. CAPITULO 5 part 2

**¡HOLA LECTORES HERMOSISIMOS! AQUÍ LA PARTE ¡DOS! ESPERO Y ESTEN DISFRUTANDO EL FIC, NO OLVIDEN PONERLO EN FAVORITOS Y DEJAR SUS OPINIONES**

**(FROZEN Y RISE OF THE GUARDIANS SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY DREAMWORKS)**

* * *

**(CAPITULO 5) Parte 2 **

Su rostro muy cerca del mío me provocaba escalofríos, pero de pronto un aroma vino a mis fosas nasales, olfatee un poco más y me di cuenta que Jack estaba ebrio, otra vez… mi rabia subió a su nivel más alto y para no hacerle ningún daño por mi descontrol rápido lo quite de mi camino. El solo se quedó viéndome con enojo, yo lo ignore y me aleje, vi como Elsa me veía con una mirada extrañada, decidí sonreírle, pero ella me respondió con una sonrisa más débil.

**-¿Jasper nos podemos ir?-** le susurre a mi hermano quien paro de reír por un chiste que dijo Anna

**-¿Pero porque? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?**

-**Lo estaba, hace unos momentos… hasta que…**- pare de hablar y le hice una pequeña seña hacia Jack, solo basto un segundo para entender lo que pasaba y me tomo de la mano

-**Está bien-** se paró y tomo mi abrigo- **lamento ser un aguafiestas chicos, pero Victoria y yo nos iremos, no se siente muy bien **

**-¿Victoria estas bien?-** pregunto Anna parándose al lado mío-

**-Sí, solo me duele la cabeza y siento mi garganta un poco seca**

**-¿No quieren que los lleve con Mérida a tu casa?-** pregunto Hiccup para después pararse

-**No, estoy bien, gracias, lo mejor es que me valla… que se diviertan chicos-** tome mi bolso y con Jasper nos dirigimos a la entrada del restaurante, camine un poco molesta, hasta que sentí que algo me cubría la espalda

-**Oye, serás una vampira para no sentir este horrendo clima, pero ¿no crees que las personas creerán que estás loca?-**Me dijo Jasper, no me había dado cuenta de que había salido sin el abrigo

**-Oh, gracias… lo siento, es solo que**…- suspire y me lleve una mano en la cabeza-** Jack me está volviendo loca y no se en que pensar-**baje la mirada y sentía como los copos de nieve de aquella noche nevada me cubrían el cabello

-**Hey, tranquila todo se resolverá ya verás**- me tomo del hombro y con la otra mano me levanto la barbilla, mis lágrimas se derramaban y caían en la blanca nieve, que en un segundo se tornaba rojo

Caminamos rumbo a la torre Eiffel y nos sentamos en un banco, tenía la mirada hacia abajo… no pude más y solté en llanto, ¿porque las cosas se me hacían tan difíciles?, ¿porque la vida me jugo un destino del que jamás se terminaría? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo, por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no poder amar a alguien sin que esté en peligro?

Sentí los brazos de Jasper rodeándome para abrazarme y yo le correspondí hundiendo mi rostro en su camisa azul marino

**-Jasper… yo lo amo, pero no puedo estar con el… no puedo-** dije con la voz temblorosa mientras más lagrimas se derramaban en mis ojos- **No sé cómo voy a poder superar esto, si me tarde 150 años para superar el que William ya no este conmigo, ¿Cómo lo hare con Jack? Quien me a flechado sin ni siquiera pensarlo**

**-Ya no llores, encontraremos una solución para todo esto**- dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me daba un ligero beso en la cabeza

Estuvimos así por unas horas y luego nos separamos, estábamos a punto de irnos hasta que… un hombre se nos acercó y yo me puse un poco nerviosa

**-Victoria y Jasper… acompáñenme-** dijo un hombre alto y de piel blanca, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos azules ¿Quién rayos era él y como sabia nuestros nombres?

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que era uno de nuestra especie, pero lo que más me altero era de que él, venia de la orden

**-¿Qué es lo que…?- **antes de terminar mi pregunta Jasper me tomo del hombro y me tranquilizo

**-Solo necesito que vengan conmigo-** dijo serio y empezó a alejarse, mi pulso se aceleró y sentí que los colmillos iban a salir

-**Por favor… tranquilízate hermanita todo estará bien-**me dedico una sonrisa, pero yo sabía en el fondo que estaba tan nervioso como yo- **toma mi mano **

Hice lo que me ordeno y luego la beso con ternura, me tranquilice por unos segundos y luego empezamos a seguir al vampiro

Caminamos por el vecindario más lujoso de la ciudad, donde otro vampiro nos esperaba, nos dejaron pasar a una mansión enorme y luego a nuestras espaldas cerraron con seguro, algo no andaba bien, me puse más nerviosa y Jasper solo apretó mi mano.

Lo mire con preocupación y el de nuevo con esas cálidas sonrisas me tranquilizo. De repente, el hombre se paró enfrente de la chimenea y volteo el metal de una vela que estaba pegada en la pared, la chimenea dejo ve un pequeño pasadizo secreto, con un movimiento leve nos indicó que entráramos, lo cual accedimos un poco nerviosos

Caminamos y sentí como una pequeña briza fría me pegaba en la cara y hacia que mis rizos flotaran, al llegar entramos a una habitación súper lujosa con decoraciones clásicas, nada en ese lugar se veía moderno. Los dos vampiros nos dejaron solos, no sin antes decirnos que esperáramos unos minutos.

De un momento a otro sentí un Deja Vu al estar en ese lugar **(Ya muchos saben que el Deja Vu es algo que sientes que ya te paso y se está volviendo a repetir XD)** el olor a mueble pulido, las suaves alfombras en el suelo, las rosas en cada escritorio y los escalofriantes retratos de personas.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Dos vampiros me tenían sujetada por los brazos en la espalda, mis pies solo seguían su paso y aun con la oscuridad sabían dónde tenían que pasar para evitar tropezarme, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, llevaba mi vestido manchado de sangre y mi cabello en un moño despeinado, algunos rizos sueltos y un mechón de cabello en la frente que casi tapaba mis ojos, al llegar a la sala principal de aquel castillo, sentí un escalofrió por mi columna vertebral_

_Levante la mirada con seriedad y en una mesa enorme un poco más hacia riba estaban sentados 7 vampiros, ellos eran los miembros de la orden de vampiros, ellos fueron los vampiros con más existencia que cualquier en tocar esta tierra, me miraban con seriedad, 4 de ellos eran hombres y las otras tres eran mujeres_

_-**Así que… esta es la chica-** Dijo uno de ellos, se levantó y lo mire fijamente, cabello rojizo, aspecto escalofriante, tanto de lejos como de cerca se notaba de unos 50 años y tenía ojos marrones-**es demasiado joven** _

**_-Pero con el tiempo se ira adaptando _**

**_-¿Adaptarme a qué?_**_ – Dije con la voz fría y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- **¿Qué es lo que me han hecho? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ?!- **grite con desesperación mientras la respiración se me agitada. Ninguno respondió, solo se cambiaron miradas y después una de las mujeres se levantó, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules, aspecto de unos 45 años de edad y vestía elegante _

_-**Llamen al mentor**-dijo la mujer. Uno de ellos se inclinó y salió de la habitación, el otro vampiro que me tenía sujetada me soltó y me dejo sola con la orden._

_Luego de unos minutos, el vampiro que salió regreso con otro de ellos, cabellos negros y ojos color miel, me miro y luego se dirigió a la orden _

_-**Demasiada joven, no será un trabajo sencillo**_

**_-Es por eso que la dejamos bajo su mando y cuidado-_**_ dijo otra de las mujeres_

_El hombre asintió y toda la orden se retiró, trate de decirles algo pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, luego voltee a vera ese vampiro que caminaba hacia a mí, retrocedí dos pasos y el me sonrió_

_-**Tranquila, no te hare daño… mi nombre es Héctor ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**_

_-**Soy Victoria**- respondí un poco nerviosa, volvió a acercarse pero estabas no retrocedí, algo en sus ojos me inspiraban confianza _

_-**Un placer conocerte Victoria, sé que no sabes quién soy, pero te diré que te ayudare en esta etapa de tu existencia ahora como vampiro- **hablaba serio y me hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa _

**_-Pero yo no quiero esta existencia, quiero mi vida de regreso, quiero volver con mi familia-_**_ estaba desesperada y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el rostro de Héctor se volvió suave y llena de tristeza- **¿Por qué me hicieron esto? Por favor dime**_

_Me extendió la mano y me dedico una sonrisa débil _

_-**Te lo explicare todo, solo tienes que confiar de ahora en adelante-**me ofreció la mano y yo me quede viéndola._

_Ya no tenía a nadie, mi familia y William ya no estaban en mi vida... lo perdí todo, todo lo que amaba… así que, ¿qué caso tenía? Yo ya no era nadie, que perdía por confiar en Héctor._

_Tímidamente tome la mando de Héctor y me sonrió _

**_-Todas tus preguntas será respondidas, lo prometo _**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Escuchamos que alguien caminaba hacia acá y una mujer entro a la puerta, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, parecía de 30 años, ella era la única con la que pude convivir… pero no mucho

**-Victoria… que bueno volver a verte-** dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba

**-Quisiera decir lo mismo Ángela-** dije con la voz seria, espere a que se diera cuenta quien estaba a mi lado y como lo espere su expresión cambio a una seria y preocupada

-**Por favor, déjame explicarte…**

**-¿Explicarme qué?-** la interrumpí molesta**- ¿Qué no fueron capaces de decirme que el único hombre que considere como mi nueva familia estaba vivo? **

-**Todo tiene una explicación y te aseguro que muy pronto sabrás el por qué ambos se les oculto la verdad…**

**-¿Y cuándo? ¡¿Eh?!** –grite avanzando hacia ella con enojo, pero Jasper me tomo del brazo y lo mire -**suéltame **

**-No…**

**-Vaya- **exclamo Ángela**- ya veo que tu corazón no se ha terminado de transformar en uno como el de nosotros, aún tiene la misma fuerza y pasión como cuando eras humana… me impresionas, pero tu descontrol no nos hace muy felices que digamos **

**-¿Y entonces que esperan? Acaben de una buena vez conmigo… ¡ya les dije que no les daré lo que quieren!... y aunque lo hiciera, quien me garantiza que después de eso no dejaran que siga "viva" **

**-Los de la orden somos muy radicales con nuestras decisiones, además de que nunca… ni en toda nuestra existencia hemos roto una promesa, ¿porque te resistes? **

**-No me resisto, pero si me lo dejaron, fue por una razón… una muy poderosa razón **

**-Y ya veo cual es**

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

**-Hablaremos en Londres junto con los demás miembros de la orden, esta conversación no nos llevara a ningún lado**- se levantó y le indico a un hombre que primero sacara a Jasper, pero antes de que yo saliera, la mano de Ángela me detuvo posándola en mi hombro**- el mejor concejo que ahora te puedo dar es que hagas lo que hagas… no confíes en absolutamente nadie, además de dañarte a ti, puede lastimar a todos los que tienes a tu alrededor…toma- **me entrego un par de botas largas de terciopelo sin tacon y la mire un tanto extrañada- **las necesitaras con este clima dudo que puedas caminar **

Se fue y me las cambie en la entrada de la mansión. Mientras yo caminaba, me quedaba pensando en lo que dijo ¿A qué se refería? ¿No confiar en nadie? Sabia de alguien quien quisiera arrebatarme lo que en mis manos tenia?, no… eso es imposible, me lo diría de inmediato, no dejaría que lo que más quería en la orden cayera en manos equivocadas

Regresamos al parque y Jasper me hizo girar a verlo

**-¿Que te dijo Ángela antes de que tu salieras?**- estuve a punto de contestar pero luego recordé "_no confíes en absolutamente nadie_" era estúpido pensar que Jasper me traicionaría, pero tenía que ser muy cautelosa, ella es de la orden y sabe lo que dice

**-Nada, no me dijo nada-** le sonreí débil y el me miro un poco serio- **emm…** **no quiero ser grosera Jasper, pero quisiera estar sola, no me siento muy bien **

**-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento**?- negué con una sonrisa y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla-**cuídate y trata de no perder otra vez el control pequeña traviesa**

-**Lo intentare**- sonreí de lado y luego de abrazarnos, nos separamos

Caminaba por el parque viendo hacia el cielo, me quite el abrigo y deje que los pequeños copos de nieve cayeran sobre mi piel, solo sentí lo que siempre había sentido durante años, nada. Me recogí el cabello en un moño mal peinado y estuve dando vueltas por media hora hasta que escuche unas risas, rápido me escondí atrás de un árbol y me di cuenta de que eran Elsa y Jack

-**Esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida Jack**, **fue muy divertido salir**

**-También la mía, claro porque estuve contigo-** le dio un tierno beso a la chica de cabellos platinados y sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba… los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y junte mis dos manos hacia el pecho. _"Así tiene que ser Victoria" "por más que te duela tienes que aceptarlo"_

-**Te amo Jack-**

**-Y yo a ti Elsa**- volvieron a besarse de una forma tan apasionada que sentí que de nuevo estaba muriendo lentamente. Mi primera muerte para convertirme en lo que ahora soy fue la más dolorosa que tuve, queriéndome arrancar la piel… arañándome hasta hacerme sangrar

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, quería irme, pero me oculte en un árbol que estaba muy al descubierto, si al menos daba unos pasos descubrirían que los estaba viendo, decidí esperar hasta que los dos se fueran

Luego de otros minutos me asome y no había absolutamente nadie, las lágrimas de sangre se habían secado en mis mejillas dejándolas completamente rojas

Empecé a caminar pero al recordar la escena de Jack besando a Elsa no me ayudaba a dar ni un solo paso, revente en llanto y caí de rodillas sobre la nieve

**-¿Por qué?** –dije entre sollozos y lágrimas, después de unos segundos me levante con la mirada hacia abajo, empecé a caminar lentamente

**_-¿Victoria?-_** al escuchar esa voz mi corazón dio un vuelco, mire hacia enfrente y lo vi, vi a William

**-¿William?-** sentía que más lágrimas salían de mis ojos

**_-¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer tu rechazo?_**

**-N-no… no hiciste nada, por favor no digas eso**…- mi voz estaba temblorosa y cortada, trataba de acercarme pero él se alejaba más y mas

-**_No sabes cuánto sufrí al no volver sentir el calor de tus besos, de tus abrazos… ¿Por qué te alejaste?-_** poco a poco su cuerpo al igual que mi vida hace 150 años fue desapareciendo

-**No… no por favor, no me dejes**

Trate de abrazarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, se fue… caí en la nieve boca abajo y no evite golpear el suelo, me levante y sacudí toda la nieve de mi rostro y cabello.

De repente sentí algo cubrirme por la espalda delicadamente, la suave tela de ese abrigo acaricio mi espalda… lentamente voltee a ver el responsable de ese acto y me encontré con aquellos ojos azules que lograron hipnotizarme la primera vez que los vi, estábamos reviviendo aquel momento en que nos vimos la primera vez, me miraba con cariño y seco una de mis lágrimas, Mientras que yo lo miraba con tristeza y dolor

No aguante más y lo abrace, el me correspondió luego de unos segundos… necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba que alguien me hiciera sentir viva, y con el corazón de Jack tal vez podría ayudarme en eso.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, POR FAVOR NO PREGUNTEN EL PORQUE JACK ESTABA AHÍ EN ESE MOMENTO, MAS ADELANTE LES DIRE… **

**NASTINKA**… ¡Gracias por tus palabras, vales oro! :D

**NUUUUU…** Tranquila por favor… se quedara con Elsa, pero tengan paciencia, ¿y quien dice que Elsa no se ha dado cuenta?, pero bueno eso será más adelante, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Jack estaba esperando para ver a Victoria

**JELSANATICA…** Bien, gracias por volverme a echar en cara que todos odian mi OC… de todas maneras te agradezco tu opinión, también gracias por la oferta de llamar a tus amigos y que le den una visita a la coordinadora jijiji eres malvada y por eso me caes bien

**AMBAR51CHICK… **Gracias por leer y perdón si me equivoco por mi ortografía pero a veces no tengo tiempo de corregir o revisar mis fics :3

(esto es solo para desahogarme)**¿SABEN QUE? NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ESTOY SACANDO MIS HISTORIAS A LA LUZ SI LO UNICO QUE RECIBO SON QUEJAS DE QUE QUIEREN A ELSA CON JACK… ¡Y ASÍ VA A SER!, PERO CON ESE TIPO DE REVIEWS YO NO PUEDO… ME BAJAN LA AUTOESTIMA ENCERIO :'( PERO NOS LOS CULPO, YO SOLO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO HABER COMO TERMINA… GRACIAS POR LEER… HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¡CHAO! :/**

**P.D. Perdón por lo ultimo pero necesitaba desahogarme, aun así los quiero muchote ya que estan siendo honestos conmigo... si quieren una historia Jelsa, les invito a que lean mi otro fic Reencarnacion: Una historia de amor, ahi Jack ama y Elsa tendran un amor que uf! jiji y de verdad gracias por sus opiniones, no leemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**P.D 2 si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic haganmelo saber, porque ultimamente mis ideas estan escazas :( y no me gusta **


	8. CAPITULO 6

**OHHHHH! AQUI EL CAPITULO SEIS MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES… ¡AH! ¡LA ESCUELA ME ESTA COMIENDO VIVA! EXAMENES Y MAS EXAMENES, ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE MATARME? ME HARIAN UN FAVOR (U_U) ES BROMA NO ME MATEN XD BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

* * *

**(CAPITULO 6)**

Aun podía oler ese aroma a ebrio, pero más leve, me separe de él y lo vi a los ojos

**-Gracias**- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, aun no entendía que demonios aún estaba haciendo el ahí, pero luego recordé con quien era que estaba en ese parque _"Elsa" _pensé, me quite el abrigo y se lo devolví- **pero… no lo necesito **

**-¿A caso quieres morir congelada?-**pregunto mientras sostenía el saco en las manos

**-¿Cómo puede morir uno si ya lo está?-**dije tratando de contener las lágrimas, di unos pasos hacia atrás y me aleje dejando a Jack completamente confundido, tal vez sospecharía, pero jamás sabría que soy un ser muy peligroso que es capaz de matarlo en tan solo 5 segundos

Camine hasta mi departamento, no quería pensar en Jack…tenía que sacármelo de la mente. De pronto sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, mis latidos se aceleraron y mi rabia empezó a aumentar, me metí en un callejón para perderlo, pero por más que lo creyera imposible el tipo me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar bruscamente, estuve a punto de atacar pero me calme al ver de quien se trataba

**-¿Qué te pasa Héctor quieres…?-**más mi pregunta no pudo terminarse ya que él me tapo la boca y me callo en voz baja

**-No tengo mucho tiempo-**susurro**-** **vengo a advertirte algo**

**-¿Qué cosa quieres?-**murmure molesta

-**Victoria… creo que alguien está tratando de quitarte lo que la orden quiere, si sabes a que me refiero**

**-No Héctor, ¿de qué hablas?** –el suspiro y yo me quede callada

-**Parece que Hans tiene demasiados contactos en el exterior, contactos que pueden hacerte daño con tal de conseguir con lo que quieren**

**-¿Daño? ¿A mí?-** dije en tono burlón

-**No me refiero a daño físico…-** me dijo en tono serio y luego entendí a qué se refería- **sé que te dije que podías acercarte a los humanos, pero ahora es mejor que te mantengas al margen si los quieres proteger **

-**Pero qué tipo de contactos tiene…- **hice una pausa y abrí los ojos más de la cuenta- **espera, los Subterráneos… ¿siempre estuvieron apoyando a Hans no es así? **

Héctor asintió con nerviosismo y me tomo la mano- **estoy enterado de que hablaste con Ángela, ¿qué te dijo?-**dude un segundo en si decirle, _"no confíes en nadie"_. Vi a Héctor quien adivino mis pensamientos asintiendo- **Entiendo, no me lo digas, pero lo que yo te aconsejaría es que hagas lo que hagas, no confíes en nadie, la reunión con la orden será dentro de 7 días**

**-¿Qué? Pero la fecha…**

-**Se ha cambiado… Victoria prométeme que te cuidaras por favor, si alguien quiere enfrentarte, no lo hagas, solo aléjate**-estuvo a punto de irse pero lo tome de la mano

-**Hay algo que te tiene angustiado Héctor, ¿no es así?-** el me vio un poco serio – **dime que es ¿Por qué me pides que me cuide? Nada puede matarme ¿recuerdas?**

-**Victoria por favor**

**-¿Por favor que Héctor?** – volvió a suspirar un poco desesperado y rápido me llevo a un lugar más seguro, cuando llegamos al lugar indicado Héctor se quedó pensativo**- ¿ahora si me puedes decir?**

-**Me van a matar por decir esto**-murmuro así mismo y luego me miro**- Victoria… la daga de Caín… ha desaparecido **

Al escuchar esa frase, sentí un ataque de pánico que si estuviera viva me hubiera dado un ataque al corazón

La daga de Caín, fue creada por el mismo Caín Johnson… el primer vampiro en el mundo, forjada con un tipo de metal que nadie podía encontrar en este planeta, según la leyenda Caín descubrió ese metal en los restos de una estrella fugaz en el norte del planeta, y el mango estaba hecho con oro puro y diamantes forjados alrededor, diferentes colores y de cualquier tipo de piedras preciosas que en él lo hacía tentador a tocarlo o robarlo, pero esa daga, los únicos que tenían acceso a ella era la orden.

Cualquiera diría que es un simple cuchillo costoso, pero para nosotros los vampiros es el arma más letal, apenas te rosa su filo y sientes como la piel se te va quemando hasta consumirte completamente, pero es aún más peligrosa cuando es enterrada en el punto más débil de tu cuerpo… el corazón.

**-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!-**exclame con la respiración agitada

-**Nadie lo sabe, fue robada hace unos días, por favor mantente alerta… los subterráneos harán lo que sea por conseguir lo que tú tienes en las manos… tengo que irme, te veré en el instituto**

**-¿Los demás vampiros ya lo saben?**

**-No, ellos no se tienen que enterar, no tienen nada que ver con esto**

Yo solo asentí un poco pensativa y luego nos separamos.

Había olvidado que Hans estaba aliado con los subterráneos. Los subterráneos son vampiros como nosotros, pero con otra manera de pensar hacia los humanos, durante siglos han tratado de convencer a los demás vampiros a unirse en su propia sociedad, pero la verdad era que Héctor y la orden tenían más uso de razón, en cambio lo Subterráneos piensan que la mejor manera de vivir sin estar escondiéndonos, es que con nuestras habilidades podríamos esclavizar a la humanidad, lo cual pienso es lo más tonto e incivilizado.

Hans era parte de esa sociedad y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara la orden en acabar con su existencia? O si… la daga ha desaparecido y esa era la única solución para mi tormento,

Regrese al departamento y vi a Jasper acostado en el suelo, al parecer le gusto mi manera de sentir la inmortalidad, saber que jamás morirás, cada día de tu no vida es algo que jamás te preocuparas en desperdiciar, quedándote como estatua en horas incluso días y no sentir ese cansancio que uno tiene al terminar un día de deberes, ya hasta se me olvido que es tener un sueño.

Me puse al lado de él y me tomo la mano**- vaya que jamás había sentido algo como esto- **dijo cerrando los ojos – **siempre estuve pensando en un futuro que jamás tendré**

**-A si nos tocó "vivir" Jasper… ya nada lo puede cambiar**

**X=O==X=O=X=O=X=O**

Me estaba preparando para ir al instituto y Jasper se fue a su departamento para luego acompañar a Elsa y Anna a la escuela en donde ellas iban. Esta vez decidí ponerme una blusa holgada manga larga color crema, unos pantalones ajustados de un tono lila, el cabello me lo puse de lado y deje que mis risos esponjosos cubrieran mi oreja derecha dejando la izquierda completamente al descubierto al igual que mi cuello, si fuera humana, cualquier vampiro le parecería tentador

Me reí al pensar en eso y rápido me puse las botas de terciopelo color carmín, estuve a punto de irme cuando escuche el timbre de mi departamento, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la persona que menos quería tener cerca

**-¿Jack? ¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo… sabes que vivo aquí?-** exclame sorprendida

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** dijo ignorando todas mis preguntas, iba a responderle pero luego me percate al ver que tenía las orejas muy azules y estaba temblando de frio

Un poco insegura me aparte de la puerta y el entro como si su vida dependiera de ello, rápido aumente la temperatura del departamento para que él se sintiera más cómodo, a mí no me molestaba mucho a que temperatura estará, lo único que si me molestaba era el sol

Cuando se sentó en uno de los sillones empezó a estornudar y rápido le lleve un pañuelo

**-Gracias- **dijo con la nariz un poco tapada

**-Jack… contéstame ¿Qué haces aquí y como sabes en donde vivo? **

**-Tenía que verte… tenía que disculparme Victoria, por lo que te dije en la fiesta de Elsa**

**-No tienes que estar aquí, no en este estado, lo mejor es que regreses a casa**

**-Jeje hablando de eso, ¿te enteraste que habrá una tormenta de nieve justo ahora?**

-**Espera… ¿Qué?** –rápido me levante y corrí hacia mi ventana, el cielo estaba completamente gris y los copos de nieve estaban empezando a caer… mire a Jack quien tenía una expresión de satisfecho- **Jackson Overland Frost, ¿Qué intentas con esto?-**me cruce de brazos esperando su respuesta

-**Ya te lo dije, vengo a que me perdones, no me iré de aquí hasta que tú y yo regresemos a la normalidad, ¿recuerdas? Cuando tú y yo convivíamos sin estar peleando**

-**Yo ya no puedo ser la misma de antes Jack**- dije dándole la espalda con la mirada hacia abajo, no podía ser la misma de antes

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

Tenía que inventar algo, tenía que alejarlo de ahí pero ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? ¡Demonios! Esto lo vuelve más complicado

-**Jack por favor, no me compliques más las cosas… ¿que no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste en el karaoke?-**se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que entendió de lo que yo hablaba**- yo no voy a poder Jack… mira te seré sincera, al principio me creí lo que me dijiste, pero luego pensé en Elsa… ella es una chica que si vale la pena… no le hagas esto Jack, y si no lo tienes pensado hacer pues, vete… vete con ella y déjame en paz Jack **

Trate de no llorar, pero el dolor en mi corazón era más fuerte que yo y no me pude contener, me abrace a mí misma mientras las lágrimas de sangre recorrían mis mejillas, sentí como me tomaba los hombros y me hizo verlo de frente

-**Dime la verdad Victoria… ¿de verdad me amas?-** pregunto en un tono suave, lo mire a los ojos y más lagrimas empezaban a salir, no entendía cómo es que podía verme aun llorando sangre, como es que en sus ojos no había miedo si no ternura- **contéstame… ¿Me amas?**

-**Eso… no importa Jack, tu amas a Elsa y ella te ama a ti… solo quiero que ya me dejes en paz… por favor Jack… te lo suplico**

Nunca en mi no vida he sentido el dolor que te causa la daga de Caín en la piel, pero podía apostar que era menos doloroso que esto

**-No me alejare de ti Victoria, tú me haces sentir que de verdad tengo una amiga, tener a Elsa es otra cosa, contigo sé que puedo confiar en alguien más… sé que te cause mucho dolor y me arrepiento, pero lo único que quiero es que no te alejes de mi **

Me abrazo con fuerza y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, al principio me resistí, pero luego fui correspondiendo, lo amaba tanto, no podía resistirlo, esto no está en mis manos, ¿cómo es que alguien se puede resistir al amor?

**-Solo quiero regresar a la normalidad Jack, como tú lo dijiste-** tenía que desviar el tema poco a poco para que no sufriera más- **quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, solo eso**

**-Gracias Victoria, me haces el chico más feliz de este planeta-** se separó de mí y me dio un beso en la frente- **jeje, creo que estaremos aquí por un buen rato, hasta que termine la tormenta**

-**Tu sabias muy bien que no podrías salir de aquí ¿no es así?-** el bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojado y yo negué con la cabeza- **tonto-** exclame entre risitas

Luego de separarnos me acorde de que no tenía ningún alimento en la cocina, jamás creí que una situación como esta se presentara, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, y dudo que Jack resistirá sin comida en todo el día

**-Jack tenemos un problema**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

-**Emmm… mi concina termino de remodelarse, pero no tengo nada de comida**

**-¡Oh! Eso sí es un problema**- exclamo rascándose la cabeza

**-Creo… que saldré-** dije tomando mi abrigo y mi bufanda

**-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿No ves el clima que hay haya afuera?**

**-Sí, pero te dije que a mí el frio me gusta, puedo resistir-** dije mientras me enredaba la bufanda**- además aún no ha comenzado, esta algo leve… vendré antes de que empiece de verdad**

**-iré contigo**

**-No… no, ni se te ocurra jovencito **

**-¿Qué? Pero…**

-**nada de peros, te recostaras en el sillón y te arroparas para que ese resfriado no se convierta en fiebre-** tome una sábana de un cajón y lo obligue a recostarse para luego arroparlo, no evite sonreír, parecía un niño- **aw que lindo**- dije mirándolo como si fuera un bebe

-**No soy un niño Victoria**- dijo cruzando los brazos haciendo un puchero

Empecé a reírme y luego me fui a comprar todo lo necesario para que Jack no pasara hambre, en cambio yo, solo me compre pocas cosas lo cual era inútil ya que yo no podía beber otra cosa que no fuera sangre

Cuando llegue la tormenta ya estaba a su máximo nivel, lo cual no me percate, entre a al departamento y antes de dejar las cosas en el suelo sentí como Jack me tomaba de los hombro y me miraba preocupado

**-Gracias al cielo… estas bien, me tenías preocupado**- pareciera que estaba gritando y escuche claramente los latidos de su corazón agitados

**-Tranquilo… ya estoy aquí**- me sacudí la nieve como un cachorro y me quite el abrigo y la bufanda

-**Hubiera preferido morir de hambre con tal de que no fueras**

Sonreí y le acaricie el cabello**- oye, cálmate estoy bien… ¿Qué haces parado? tienes que recuperar calor**- tome la comida y la puse en la cocina, aún recuerdo como trabaje de cocinera hace unas décadas, sabía hacer cualquier cosa, tuve trabajos para tener mi vida un poco entretenida, aunque herede una fortuna por parte de mi creador, no me gustaba "vivir" mi inmortalidad sin hacer nada

Con un poco de esfuerzo de no oler la comida, prepare una sopa para que Jack se sintiera mejor, había algo muy gracioso que hacía para saber si estaba rico o no. Termine de prepararlo, con cuidado metí mi dedo en la cuchara y con inseguridad lo probé, saboree un sabor súper metálico y asqueroso…

**-¡Agh!... esta listo-** dije con una expresión de asco, serví un poco en un tazón y me dirigí a Jack quien estaba viendo el retrato de un hombre pegado en mi pared

**-¿Quién es el?- **me pregunto sin dejar de ver la foto

Puse el tazón en una mesita y me acerque a él, mire la foto y mi corazón se llenó de melancolía, sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar y rápido me las limpie sin que él se diera cuenta

-**Él es Bernard, Bernard Turner… un hombre al que admiro con todas mis fuerzas, un hombre que con sus lecciones de vida me ha enseñado tanto… un hombre fuerte, honesto… aunque no lo creas, él es mi héroe, mi ídolo…-_"_**_mi padre" _pensé en esas dos últimas palabras y Jack me miro confundido

Rápido cambie mi expresión y le sonreí**- muy bien es hora de que comas**

**-¿Y qué hay de ti?-** dijo sentándose, iba a decir algo pero volvió a estornudar un par de veces- **maldito resfriado **

**-No te preocupes, creo que con esta sopa te sentirás mejor, lo mejor es que te vuelvas a tapar con la sabana**- hizo lo que le dije y me acerque a él con el tazón ya un poco tibio- **abre la boquita**

-**Que no soy un niño**- volvió a ser un puchero y reí levemente

-**Está bien, toma el tazón y termínate toda la sopa **

Después de que el comiera, lave todo lo que utilice y guarde la demás comida para la tarde, Jack se enderezo y me hizo una seña para sentarme a su lado lo cual hice, pero lo que jamás espere es que me tomo de la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla

**-¿Y eso por qué?-** dije con la cara totalmente sonrojada

**-Por ser una persona increíble…-** trate de tapar mi cara para que no notara mi sonrojo pero él me aparto el cabello y me miro a los ojos- **oye, debo de admitir, no eres buena con el violín**

**-Gracias por recordármelo **

**-Pero… eres una excelente cocinera, gracias por cuidarme **

**-Solo es un resfriado, no es cosa del otro mundo Jack **

El asintió pensativo y luego se recargo en el sillón- **cuéntame una historia**

**-¿Una historia?**

**-Sí, debes saberte algunas ya que tú amas los libros**

Me quede pensando y me decidí a contarle una historia que me conto mi padre cuando tenía diez años, me la conto cuando estuvimos en la india, trataba sobre una niña quien perdió a su familia en un ataque contra su pueblo por piratas, ella huyo a otro reino no sin antes enfrentarse al capitán de ese barco y jurarle que se vengaría de él, años después se enamoró de un hombre quien murió en un naufragio, luego conoció a otro chico quien volvió hacer sentir amor a la joven, pero se enteró que él, la había engañado y solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella, o eso creía, pues no quiso escuchar la versión del joven quien en realidad era el príncipe de su reino natal quien estaba disfrazado de plebeyo

Estaba a punto de seguir continuando cuando el celular de Jack sonó y rápido contesto, podía escuchar perfectamente aunque él estuviera a unos metros de mí

**-¿Hola? ¿Elsa?**

**_-Jack… gracias al cielo que contestas ¿Dónde estás? te marque a tu casa y tu padre dijo que habías salido_**

**-Tranquila mi amor, estoy bien… estoy… en casa de Victoria **

**_-¿Qué? ¿Y qué haces ahí? _**

**-Necesitaba arreglar un asunto con ella**

**_-Jack esto no me está gustando… _**

**-No te preocupes mi princesa, en cuanto la tormenta termine iré directo a tu casa, te tengo una sorpresa que de seguro te va a gustar**

**_-Bien… te espero aquí mi hermoso caballero invernal, mándale un saludo de parte mío a Victoria _**

**-Está bien, cuídate mucho te mando un beso **

Suspire al escuchar esa conversación, me pare y camine hacia las escaleras

-**Oye ¿A dónde vas? ¿No continuaras con la historia?**

-**Em… estoy un poco cansada Jack, en la cocina hay más comida… estás en tu casa así que puedes ver televisión, o jugar algunos video juegos…-** dije con la mirada hacia abajo y rápido entre a mi habitación

¿Porque a un creo que Jack me amara algún día?, el solo me quiere como una amiga, como yo quiero a Jasper, como Héctor quiere a Elizabeth aunque él no quiera admitirlo.

Me recosté en la cama y quede mirando hacia el techo, nunca en toda mi vida inmortal deseaba tanto querer cerrar los ojos involuntariamente y caer en un sueño profundo

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

**Y AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, COMENTEN COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, YA SE QUE QUIEREN JELSA, PERO QUIERO VER QUE TAL LA IMAGINACION DE USTEDES, TRANQUILOS QUE EL AMOR QUE JACK LE TENDRA A TORI SERA, ALGO… PASAJERO, SI YA ME ENTIENEDEN :D **

**ZHIZU-2… **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, enserio que llore cuando leí tu review, :D me subiste el ánimo tengo que admitirlo, así que seguiré con la historia justo como la tengo planeada, muchas gracias por leer y descuida que ya tenía planeado terminar este fic completamente Jelsa

**NASTINKA…**Tranquila, tus comentario de Jelsa no me bajaron el ánimo, solo que si me tiene un poco mal que no acepten nuevas ideas, el que victoria se quedara con Jack, si o no… no cambia el gusto de uno, yo solo trato de enseñar lo que mi cabeza me indica a contar, realmente amo tus reviews y gracias por apoyarme :D

**RUZUCHAN POLY… **Gracias por leer y yo al igual que tu amo el Jelsa, pero como dijo** ZHIZU-2 **trata de ver nuevas cosas, no todo es Jelsa, pero bueno esa es tu decisión no la mía

**OH MY GLOB! YA TENGO MAS DE 700 SUPSCRIPTORES EN MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE, AHHH LES INVITO A SUPSCRIBIRSE Y VER EL NUEVO CORTO QUE HICE CON LAS PELIS DE BIG HERO SIX, FROZEN Y TANGLED :D EL VIDEO ESTA EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION O SI NO BUSQUENME EN YOUTUBE COMO MARU KMPOS **

**GRACIAS POR LEER ¡LOS AMO! ¡CHAO!**


	9. CAPITULO 7

**ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAP NO HAY JELSA… POR DESGRACIA QUE ME INTOXICARAN, ME CASTIGARAN Y QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE CIEGA DEL OJO IZQUIERDO, SON OBSTACULOS PARA QUE LA INSPIRACION ME LLEGUEN A LA MENTE, LO SIENTO :( DISFRUTEN EL CAP Y SEAN HONESTOS, SI LES GUSTO O NO HAGANMELO SABER POR SUS REVIEWS **

**(Los personajes de Rise of the Guardians y Frozen no me pertenecen)**

* * *

**(CAPITULO 7)**

Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos recostada en la cama sin querer respirar, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en las cosas que hubiera podido vivir sin tener a la inmortalidad como compañera, al principio la rabia me invadía al saber que las personas que fueron mis amigos tuvieron la oportunidad de formar una familia, tuvieron hijos, nietos ¿y yo donde quedaba? Fácil… yo quedaba en el olvido, sola, en un rincón oscuro dejando que una capa de polvo me cubriera por completo, preguntándome por qué mi único destino era la inmortalidad

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y mire el reloj en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, eran las 12 de la tarde, me levante y arregle un poco mi cabello, luego voltee a ver mi cama

**-¿Por qué demonios tengo esto?**-dije sabiendo que jamás en mí no vida tendría un sueño cuando era mortal **– ocupa mucho espacio- **puse mi manos en mis caderas y moví mi cabeza de lado, quería saber que sería sacar esta cosa de una maldita vez

**-¿Entonces donde dormirías?**- escuche la voz de Jack detrás de mí y sonreí levemente, alce los hombros como respuesta y volví a mirar a la cama

-**Oye… no me has contestado la pregunte de… ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? Que yo recuerde jamás te había dicho la dirección de este departamento-** un leve sonrojo se notó en su cara pálida- **Jaaaack, contéstame**- dije con un tono divertido

Se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado mirando los pequeños adornos de cristal que tenía en una repisa, tenían un valor sentimental para mi…

**-Bueno… la verdad es que, investigue un poco, aunque no tengas cuentas en las redes sociales, le pregunte al director si no sabía dónde vivías **–_"Héctor te voy a matar" _pensé – **pero no me lo quiso decir_-_**_"Ok Héctor olvídalo"-_ **así que un día cuando regresabas a tu departamento… te… t-te seguí **

-**Me seguiste**- dije con una ceja arqueada**- ¿no pudo ser más fácil preguntarme dónde vivía?**

El no contesto y bajo la mirada más sonrojado de lo que estaba, me acerque a él y le di un leve golpe en el hombro, me miro y le sonreí de lado, luego de eso negué la cabeza y salí de mi habitación para irme a mi propia biblioteca, era pequeña, pero prefecta para sentarse y leer un buen libro durante un día nevado, Jack me siguió y al entrar empezó a explorar que tipos de libro tenia

**-Wow-** dijo mientras veía las gruesas pastas de mis libros favoritos **– ¿Shakespeare?-** reí y asentí- **sí que te gusta este escritor…**

-**Y actor y poeta**- dije mientras tomaba asiento y abría un libro que no había terminado de leer, le señale el otro sillón individual que estaba a mi lado, el obedeció y se sentón sin dejar de mirarme. Un silencio incomodo nos invadió y quería que la tierra me tragara

**-¿Por qué no me hablas un poco más de ti? Mira sé que eres… huérfana, pero nunca me has contado toda tu vida-** lo mire y al parecer se arrepintió de haberme recordado que soy huérfana- **lo lamento, soy muy atrevido **

**-No, no lo eres… somos… amigos, así que tienes derecho a saber un poco más de mi vida**

**-Victoria, si quieres decírmelo hazlo, no quiero que te sientas obligada…**

**-No me siento obligada Jack- **le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa**-bien, como sabes… mis padres, murieron cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre, se enfermó por haber perdido al amor de su vida-** empecé a jugar con mis manos. La mayor parte de eso es verdad, lo de mi madre más bien, mi padre murió por mi supuesta muerte, suspire y continúe- **desde entonces, he vivido de ciudad en ciudad con un amigo de mi padre, Héctor… mis padres no tenían a nadie más de confianza que el **

**-¿El director del instituto? **

**-Sí, él era un gran amigo de mi padre, así que él es mi tutor ahora, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad**

**-¿Y no tienes algo que te recuerde a ellos?-** dijo con un tono suave y triste, negué con la cabeza y baje la mirada, pero luego la volví a levantar cuando sentí que me tomaba de la mano

**-Realmente lo lamento Victoria**

**-… está bien, ¿por algo pasan las cosas no?, hasta los sucesos más duros para ti, te dan una lección muy importante **

**-¿Y cuál es esa lección…? …para ti**

**-No tengo idea…-** reí levemente y baje la mirada, realmente a lo que me refería era el porque me habían convertido en vampira, mi creador jamás me lo pudo decir… y ¿porque? Fue porque… dejo que yo lo devorara antes de ser consciente de lo que yo hacía, pues un recién nacido necesita saciar su sangre, recordar eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por mi espalda, no podía creer que yo terminara con la "vida" de un vampiro, suerte que la orden lo entendió ya que fue la decisión de mi creador, pero esa es otra historia.

**-Y… cuéntame de ti Jack, háblame… sobre tu familia**

**-Bien, vivo con mi padre Nicolás, quien es dueño de una juguetería internacional**

**-Wow-** exclame con una sonrisa, el solo rio levemente y bajo la mirada

**-Si… mi hermanita Maggie sí que se divertía en las fiestas navideñas, tiene 9 años de edad… era una niña alegre con sueños e ilusiones…pero**- suspiro y apreté más mi mano para darle fuerzas para hablar, sabía que algo andaba mal- **hace unos años, mi mama murió y desde entonces Maggie no ha dibujado ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, no lo supera…- **sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas

Rápido me puse de rodillas enfrente de él y lo mire a los ojos**- Jack… no te pongas así, no me gusta verte en ese estado**

-**Es duro… ver a tu hermana así**

-**Pero tú estás ahí, con ella… sé que es duro perder a alguien que amas, pero tarde o temprano uno se da cuenta de… que la vida sigue… y que hay que aprovechar cada segundo de cada minuto de tu vida con las personas que amas, veras que muy pronto se solucionara…**

**-No lo sé Victoria, es muy duro…- **su voz estaba quebrada, trato de desviar su mirada, pero rápido puse mi mano en su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos nuevamente

**- es solo cuestión de tiempo, Maggie tiene al mejor hermano mayor del mundo… y también al mejor padre… no lo conozco, pero sé que es un padre ejemplar por lo maravilloso que ha sido convertir a un chico como tú en lo que ahora eres Jack, Maggie sí que tiene suerte al tenerlos a ustedes dos, no se rindan y con el amor de Elsa, Anna y los demás podrán salir de esta ya verán… sé que…**- no pude terminar de hablar ya que Jack me atrapo en sus brazos y ambos casi caímos de no ser por poner mi brazo atrás de mi para sostenernos, era el abrazo más cálido que había tenido

**-Gracias Victoria… no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir al escuchar tus palabras-** empezó a sollozar y escuche como una lagrima escurría en su mejilla, lo aparte un poco de mí y le sonreí, limpie las lágrimas y luego con mi pulgar acaricie su mejilla

**-Solo digo la verdad**

-**Y yo también, cuando digo que… eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido Victoria**

_"Solo esta sensible Victoria, solo eso, el ama a Elsa, y el solo te quiere como amiga" _pensé antes de imaginarme de que él estuviera enamorado de mi lo cual era tonto, me partía el corazón no poder besarlo como Elsa disfruta al hacerlo cada que ellos dos se encuentran en la entrada del instituto.

Nos volvimos a abrazar y luego de unos segundos para romper la tensión que había, a Jack se le ocurrió hacernos caer por completo aun abrazados, empecé a reír al igual que él y luego de eso nos levantamos

**-Oye Victoria, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no continuamos con la canción de clase de Música?**

**-Me parece muy bien… ven conmigo**- lo tome de la mano y salimos de la biblioteca-**¿sabes tocar el piano?**

**-¿Piano?-**asentí con una sonrisa- **claro… ¿Por qué la pregunta? **

**-Nah… curiosidad**

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

**¡LO SE! ES MUY CORTO, PERO LA INSPIRACION SE ESFUMO DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO, PERDON POR TARDAR TAMBIÉN, PERO LA ESCUELA ME ESTA MATANDO, LITERAL ESTE 8 DE OCTUBRE, OSEA MIERCOLES, MAS DE 150 ALUMNOS FUERON INTOXICADOS EN NUESTRA CAFETERIA OMG! QUIEN SABE QUE IDIOTA FUE O QUE CAUSO TODO, UN TIPO DE GAS QUE AL PARECER HIZO QUE VARIOS VOMITARAN, SE DESMAYARAN O TOCIERAN POR ESTARSE AHOGANDO… MALDITA ESCUELA :( ADEMAS NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, MIS LENTES SE ROMPIERON Y AHORA PARECE QUE ME GOLPEARON EN LA CARA POR QUE UN OJO LO TENGO CERRADO HAHAHA HAY QUE MALA SUERTE **

**ZHIZU-2… **Gracias nuevamente por leer, me gustan mucho tus ideas :) muchos me están pidiendo que convierte a Elsa o/y Jack en vampiro, pero el final será un poco, triste para la protagonista ya que como sabrán el final de este fic es Jelsa… GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ME ANIMAS A SEGUIR

**RUZUCHAN POLY…. **Gracias por leer y comprender que tengo que dejar ir mis ideas, pero descuida, el final es Jelsa ;)

**NASTINKA… **como dije el amor de Jack y Tori es algo pasajero, pero aún estoy viendo como Elsa se tendrá que salir de la vida de Jack por un tiempo, que salga del escenario (se valla de viaje o se mude) es algo que si tenía en mente, Gracias por leer

**Y PERDON SI EL CAP NO TIENE JELSA, PERO COMO LES DIJE, INSPIRACION SE FUE DE MI CABEZA, AUN SIGO TOSIENDO POR EL GAS TOXICO Y PARESCO UNA PIRATA CON UN PARCHE EN EL OJO IZQUIERDO, PERDI EL VIDRIO PARA VER UN POCO MEJOR :( MATENME… AH Y ESTOY CASTICGADA ¿COMO LA VEN? DIGANME, ¡PORQUE NO VEO NADA! **

**LES INVITO A SEGUIRME EN MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD, ESTOY IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE FANFICTION (MARIAKMLEYFROST) AHÍ SUBIRE FANFICTION E HISTORIAS QUE NO TENDRAN QUE VER NADA CON LOS PERSONAJES DE PELIS COMO MIS OTROS FICS, GRACIAS POR LEER ¡CHAO!**

**PD. ¡Alguien quiere comprarme unos lentes nuevos, enserio que no puedo ver! Corregí este capítulo como 7 veces, si ven faltas de ortografía, no me digan nada por favor **


	10. CAPITULO 8

**HOLIS! MIS HERMOSISIMOS LECTORES ¡¿COMO ESTAN?! ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN, PORQUE YO ESTOY QUE ME LLEVA LA … (MAS O MENOS) MALDITA ESCUELA D: ¿QUIEN RAYOS INVENTO LA ESCUELA? … QUE LOS GRIEGOS Y ROMANOS NO TENIAN ALGO MAS CREATIVO? :/ PERO BUENO AQUÍ NO VENIMOS A VER HISTORIA AQUÍ VENIMOS A VER LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO**

**Y SI, LO SE SOY UN SER DESPRESIABLE AL NO ACTUALIZAR, SOLO LES DIRE QUE SI NO ACTUALIZO POR DOS O TRES MESES ES PORQUE MI MAMA ME CASTIGO :) (Soy una sin vergüenza) DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

* * *

**(****CAPITULO 8)**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con una mirada triste. Pues ese día le diría a Jack que ya no puedo verlo más, aunque no tenía una razón poderosa que inventar y estuviera a punto hacer algo muy tonto, no me importaba, lo quería lo más alejado de mí. Soy un peligro para el, solo porque en mis manos tengo lo que muchos vampiros han querido tener en sus manos para poder ser poderosos, harían lo necesario para obtenerlo, en mi cabeza me estaba preguntando, como la primera vez ¿Por qué tuvo que ser a mí? ¿Por qué no a alguien más… no lo sé, mayor o razonable?

Me di cuenta que había llegado hasta la biblioteca, en ese entonces no tenía ninguna clase, pero en lugar de dirigirme a la sección de libros donde se encontraban los de Shakespeare, fui directo a donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria. Era una mujer de edad mayor, muy mayor para mí, porque al igual que yo su único destino también era la inmortalidad, si… ella también es un vampiro. Se veía de 50 años de edad cuando en realidad tenía más de 5 siglos como inmortal, volviéndola una de las mujeres más sabias del instituto, tenía el cabello blanco y brillante, las puntas le llegaban hasta los hombros y lo único que sostenía esos mechones era una diadema negra que combinaba con su vestido blanco y gris, era hermosa sin arrugas en los ojos. Sus ojos verdes te paralizaban y su piel era tan blanca como la misma nieve de invierno.

Cuando me vio me dedico una cálida sonrisa la cual yo devolví débilmente mientras me paraba enfrente del escritorio en donde ella estaba sellando algunos libros.

**-Victoria, querida ¿otra vez por aquí?-** asentí- **está bien que me quieras tanto, pero también necesito espacio-** dejo escapar una risa la cual yo no pude evitar unirme a ella

**-Ester, usted y sus bromas-** le dije mientras me tapaba la boca por tanta risa –** si la quiero, pero también sabe lo que me gusta – **le dije ya un poco calmada

A Ester la conocí cuando yo llevaba 37 años de ser vampira, ella me ayudo en mucho desde que Héctor me llevo a Suecia a seguir con mis estudios y luego de 13 años en ese país me despedí de ella, donde mi nuevo destino era ir a un pequeño pueblo en China

-**Pequeña, tantos años sin verte y aun sigues con tu buen gusto en la lectura, obviamente te sabes todos los poemas y frases de Shakespeare al derecho y al revés**- dijo mientras acomodaba más libros en un pequeño carrito

**-No se equivoca Ester, ese autor me encanta… usted tuvo suerte de haberlo conocido-** dije recargando mis dos brazos en el escritorio

**-Era un hombre ejemplar, siempre lleno de inspiración e ideas que solo él podía entender, pero con tanto trabajo y proyectos por realizar se olvidó de lo que de verdad importa en la vida, y es disfrutar lo que tienes con tus seres queridos**- exclamo un poco melancólica. Empezó a tomar los libros más pesados que había y los ponía en su lugar, me di cuenta que muchos mortales me veían con cara de _"que mala, ¿Por qué no la ayuda?"_ suspire y rápido tome los libros más grandes- **¿Qué haces pequeña? puedo hacerlo-** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que me vean como si fuera la peor persona de este planeta al no ayudarla ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?-** dije moviendo levemente la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba

**-Oh-** murmuro y al entender lo que me refería dejo de acomodar los libros -** pues muchas gracias Victoria**

Le sonríe y al terminar, empezamos a recorrer toda la biblioteca poniendo los libros en su lugar correspondiente

**-Y dime Victoria ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiada?- **me dijo acertando mi estado en el que estaba

**-Ester… yo…**

**-No me digas-** interrumpió**- ¿es sobre Jack no es así?-** asentí un poco confundida ¿Cómo sabia sobre ese asunto? ¿También sabrá lo de la daga de Cádiz? Ambas cosas no tenían que ver una con la otra, pero si adivinaba por qué mi preocupación hacia el joven albino algo sospecharía

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**-No necesito ser una adivina para eso, lo sé perfectamente… recuerda que nadie mejor que yo te conoce lo suficiente para saber que estas enamorada… de ese mortal-** dijo con una mirada sincera

Me atrapo. Sí que me conocía bien. Mientras yo colocaba algunos libros en las repisas más altas no evitaba acariciar la suave tela de algunos libros ya forrados con terciopelo color carmín

**-No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer Ester**- dijo con voz quebrada, me senté en una de las sillas más cercanas y me cubrí los ojos con ambas manos- **estoy confundida**

**-Te entiendo-** _"te entiendo"_ esas dos palabras bastaron para voltear a verla con una expresión confundida ¿me entendía? Imposible ella no ha pasado por lo que yo estoy pasando… ¿oh si?

**-¿M-me entiende?-** ella asintió y rápido me pare enfrente de ella, con tan solo mirarla a los ojos entendió que yo me estaba preguntando como es que ella podía comprender la situación difícil y complicada que yo estaba pasando

**-F-fue…-** tomo aire y continuo-** fue en el año 1772, vivía con un par de amigas en Inglaterra y mi vida como vampira seguía igual, aunque pienses que soy muy vieja como para volverse a enamorar estas equivocada, el amor es para cualquier edad **

**-Yo jamás diría eso Ester-**dije lo más sinceramente posible y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y prosiguió con su anécdota

**-Como te decía, mis amigas que eran 10 años menor que yo y 100 años de vampira mayor asistíamos siempre al gran castillo del Rey Jorge III y la Reina Carlota para tomar el té con su majestad, hasta que un día conocí al maestro de música de la Reina… su nombre era Johann, era un hombre de buen porte, caballeroso y sincero, no era el hombre más atractivo pero su forma de ser sí que me cautivo-**la mirada de Ester se ilumino y apenas nombro a ese hombre, no evite sonreír al verla así- **era un bromista tenía que admitirlo, su hermano siempre se quejaba de él y el solo se la pasaba divirtiéndose, escribiendo música o de vez en cuando me acompañaba a caminar por los jardines del palacio- **de repente esa sonrisa se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una de melancolía y dolor**- me enamore, como a una loca y el… también. Me lo declaro en un verano soleado y hermoso, no sabes lo feliz para mí fue escuchar las palabras _"te amo y juro que jamás dejare que te vayas de mi lado" _**– con sus manos, tomo la cadenita de un diamante rojo que llevaba colgando y bajo la mirada

**-¿Qué sucedió después?-** estuvo a punto de responder cuando…

**-¡Hey! Colmilluda- **escuche una voz grave y con acento francés, me voltee para ver de a quien pertenecía. Me encontré con una de las alumnas del instituto

Cabello estilo Punk color rojo y morado, cortado por la parte de atrás, dejando un enorme mechón esponjado por de lado, labios negros y un pirsin en la ceja izquierda. Para muchos era el bicho raro del instituto, pero para mí era una chica liberada y muy expresiva. La ropa como de costumbre de puro cuero, botas gruesas y largas y una blusa con algunas decoraciones de su parte, como pintura en aerosol o unos broches enormes en las mangas.

"Colmilluda" ese era mi apodo para ella, ya que por otro estúpido descuido mío, logro ver mis colmillos cuando tuve un ataque de rabia hace un mes cuando visite Paris por unos 3 días para instalarme en mi departamento.

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_-¡Malditos me deben una explicación y me la darán hora!-_**_ exclame golpeando el escritorio de Héctor_

_Ambos nos encontrábamos en su oficina. Me había enterado de que la orden estaba tratando de quitarme lo que había heredado por parte de mi creador. _

**_-Por millonésima vez… Cálmate, solucionaremos esto de una forma u otra_**_- dijo poniéndose de pie y camino hacia mí, me tomo por los hombros y su mirada se clavó en la mía**- límpiate esa sangre… y evita que vean esos colmillos**- sonrió de lado y con su pulgar me limpio unas cuantas gotas que escurrían en mi barbilla, se los llevo a la boca y saboreo aquel liquido rojo, yo muy nerviosa pero a la vez extrañada me separe de él, y con una expresión seria arquee la ceja dándole entender que lo que hizo fue muy… inapropiado y estúpido _

_Rápido me limpie la sangre y salí de su oficina aun con rabia, escuche como Héctor me llamaba pero yo como siempre ignoraba su voz "eso fue extraño" pensaba mientras aceleraba mi paso, mi mente está muy confundida ya que sin darme cuenta choque con la chica punk mientras cruzaba el pasillo_

_Ambas caímos al suelo y su quejido de dolor llego a mis oídos. _

**_-Oye, ¿Qué te hice? Está bien que no te gusten las chicas como yo pero no es para que te vayas contra mí _**_– exclamo incorporándose _

**_-Lo siento, no te…-_**_mas no pude continuar pues me di cuenta que mis colmillos aún seguían fuera y el terror me invadió al ver como los ojos de la chica punk se ponían más y más grandes "Ahora si Victoria, busca la daga y matate" pensé muy alarmada_

**_-¡Wow! ¡Oye! Increíbles colmillos… te tomas muy enserio el Halloween ¿no es así?_**_ – la mire confundida y ella sonrió- **aunque no estemos en Los Estados Unidos, se nota que eres una Americana-** me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantar y con miedo la tome _

_-**Si... si, Halloween…**_

**_-¿Habrá fiesta o qué?_**

**_-Ummm… no_**

**_-Mmmm que mal_**_- hizo una mueca en los labios y luego estiro la mano hacia delante- **A propósito soy Colette Morial, mucho gusto **_

_Con mi mano temblorosa, correspondí el saludo y al ver sus ojos verdes, por alguna extraña razón, me dieron tranquilidad y… seguridad_

**_-El gusto es mío, me llamo Victoria_**

**_-Bien, Victoria… me temo que ese nombre no te queda _**

**_-¿disculpa?_**

**_-Jajaja, de ahora en adelante te llamare colmilluda, enserio que te quedan bien esos colmillos, ¡parecen reales! _**

**_-Oh… jeje si, gracias-_**_ me rasque la cabeza y luego decidí alejarme de ella- **bueno, me tengo que ir, un placer conocerte **_

**_-¡Espera!-_**_ exclamo antes de que diera un paso_

**_-¿sí?_**

**_-¿No te gustaría ir a tomar un café más tarde?_**

**_-Ummmm - _**_¿Qué le respondo? No quiero que piense que soy una persona que juzga a la gente solo por la forma en que se viste, y puedo ver que eso le pasa con otras personas por lo que me dijo cuándo chocamos-** c-claro, te parece a las ¡Ahu! –** grite de dolor, pues los colmillos habían cortado una parte interior de mi boca_

**_-Jaja… quisiste decir… ¿a las 4?-_**_ asentí y ella me sonrió- **bien, te veo luego colmilluda** _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _**

**-Hola Colette, no te he visto desde que nos despedimos hace más de un mes- **exclame dándole la espalda a Ester

- **¡Sí! ¿Creíste que te escaparías de mí?-** me dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro y yo le sonreí

**-La verdad si**- bromee y luego me voltee a ver a Ester, quien tenía una sonrisa leve en el rostro

**-Hola señora B** –saludo Colette, sí que le gustaba poner apodos. "B" era por el apellido de Ester "Bach"

**-Hola Colette, hace mucho que no te apareces por aquí, dime… ¿Cómo van tus clases de arte? **

-**Excelentes**- respondió mientras masticaba su chicle con una sonrisa y luego volteo a verme- **Colmilluda, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿le importa si me la llevo señora B?**

**-Por supuesto que no, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo**- tomo el carro y antes de irse me dijo- **seguiremos hablando del tema, adiós **

**-Adiós Ester-**me despedí con una sonrisa y luego con Colette nos fuimos a mi casillero por unos libros.

La chica Punk no paraba de hablar sobre su clase de arte y lo emocionada que estaba por la beca que le dieron para entrar a una de las mejores universidades de arte y diseño en Los Estados Unidos

**-¡Por fin saldré de este país!-** se recargo en los casilleros y cruzo los brazos– **es increíble que… oh mierda**

**-¿Qué sucede?… además de que te sabes todas las palabras obscenas de América**-dije mientras trataba de no reír

**-Se me olvido pedirle un libro a la señora B, ¿me esperas aquí? voy rápido **

**-Claro, pero no te tardes que tengo mi clase de biología en 10 minutos **

Ella no dijo nada y se fue corriendo directo a la biblioteca, negué la cabeza con una sonrisa y cuando termine con mi casillero me senté en el suelo con pequeño libro en la mano

**-¡Victoria!-** esa voz familiar hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por mi cuerpo "_no por favor ahora no"_ suplique en mis adentros

**-Hola Elsa, Anna ¿Qué hacen aquí?** – dije levantándome del suelo

**-Vinimos a ver a Jack**- contesto Anna- **Elsa le tiene preparado una sorpresa**

**-Anna, creo que ya le dijiste a casi todo el instituto, incluso a personas que ni conocemos **

**-Es que estoy tan emocionada, imagínate tú y el, solos en Inglaterra toda una semana**-escuchar eso hizo que mi corazón dejara de palpitar

**-¿Qué? ¿Irán a un viaje o algo?-**pregunte con la voz temblorosa

**-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de año nuevo ambos pasaran unas vacaciones románticas**

**-Ya basta Anna**- exclamo Elsa sonrojándose**- ¿no lo has visto Victoria?-** estuve a punto de contestar pero la voz de Jack hizo que ambas lo volteáramos a ver

**-¿Elsa? ¿Anna? **

-**Jack cariño, vengo a darte una pequeña sorpresa** – musito Elsa con un sobre en la mano

Jack no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios

Estuve a punto de irme pero Anna se aferró en mi brazo, estaba empezando a creer que ambas lo estaban haciendo a propósito, pero era algo muy estúpido.

**-Aquí en mi mano tengo DOS boletos para ir de vacaciones a Inglaterra **- dijo con una sonrisa enorme- **¿t-te gustaría ir conmigo?**

**-Me encantaría mi hermosa princesa**

Los dos se dieron un beso largo y apasionado en frente de mis narices haciendo que en mi pecho sintiera una punzada, los mire felicidad fingida pero creo que no disimule muy bien mi tristeza al dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso, quería correr, alejarme de ahí, dejar de ver lo que jamás podría ser entre Jack y yo.

**-¡Oigan! No se vayan a comer-** la voz de Colette detrás de nosotros hizo que mi respiración se calmara un poco ya que hizo que el beso de Jack y Elsa se rompiera – **par de tortolitos**- inflo una burbuja de chicle y la metió en su boca haciéndola tronar

**-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres tú?**- exclamo Anna molesta de que la chica Punk rompiera el romántico acto de su hermana y Jack

**-Ella es Colette**- dije yéndome a su lado- **Colette ellas son Anna y su hermana Elsa, y supongo que ya conoces a Jack**

**-Claro que conozco al peliblanco… mucho gusto rubia, pecas**- Jack y Elsa trataron de no reírse por el nuevo apodo de Anna, yo hice lo mismo, en cambio la única expresión de Anna fue de furia y enojo

**-¿Cómo me llamaste? **

**-Tranquila pecas, no me acostumbro a llamar a la gente por su nombre, sé que no es educado, pero a si soy **

**-Sí, NO es educado**- exclamo Anna apretando los dientes

-**Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Colmilluda**- dijo poniendo un brazo arriba de mis hombros y me sacudió levemente.

**-Nos vemos**- le dedique una sonrisa y luego de que se fue, Jack, Elsa y Anna me miraron y los tres al mismo tiempo dijeron:

**-¿Colmilluda?-**Asentí un poco sonrojada

**-¿Y a qué se debe ese apodo?**

-**No quiero hablar de eso**- dije un poco seria y luego me aleje de los tres sin decir nada mas

Aun escuchaba la conversación de esos tres aunque estuviera a metros de ellos

**-Chicas me tengo que ir, luego hablaremos del viaje de acuerdo **

-**Si mi amor, cuídate… te espero en tu casa, recuerda que con Anna y Olaf nos ofrecimos a cuidar a Maggie**

**-Y no sabes cuánto se los agradezco**- escuche claramente como la deslizaba para darle otro beso. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el roce de sus labios, grandes lágrimas empezaban a inundar mis ojos.

**_-¿Estas bien?-_** la voz de Elizabeth resonó en mi cabeza y yo solo baje la mirada mientras abrazaba mis libros

**_-No, no estoy bien… es una tortura_**- dije en mis pensamientos mientras más lagrimas se derramaban en mis mejillas

**_-Las cosas se solucionaran Victoria, solo… hay que ser paciente, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_**

No le conteste, solo seguí caminando hasta que me tropecé con Kristoff que al parecer estaba perdido, pues los únicos que somos en el instituto somos Jack y yo. Rápido me limpie las lágrimas antes de que las notara

**-Hola Victoria**

**-Hola Kristoff ¿buscas a Anna? **

**-En realidad… te estaba buscando a ti**

**-¿A-A mí? –** eso si no me lo esperaba, yo nunca me había relacionado tanto con Kristoff, así que el que me estuviera buscando era algo nuevo

**-Si… te quería pedir un consejo**

**-Un consejo… ¿pero porque yo? –**dije mientras me ponía el flequillo ya grande de cabello detrás de mí oreja

**-Hiccup, me dijo que tú eras buena en eso de ayudar a las personas en sus relaciones**- dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas

-**Creo que exagero… yo solo le di un consejo**

-**Y mira en que término, ahora ellos están juntos-** me tomo de los hombros y me miro **– ayúdame, la situación con Anna y yo, aunque no lo creas está muy frágil, no la quiero perder, la amo tanto**

Puse una sonrisa de lado y lo mire con ternura. Ese chico sí que daría lo que fuera por amor a ella, y eso eras algo admirable e increíble.

**-Descuida te ayudare, por lo tanto ve con ella-** la única respuesta que recibí de él, fue un abrazo que yo correspondí

Luego de que se fue estuve a punto de seguir mi camino hasta que sentí una mano tomarme fuertemente del brazo y me arrojo al cuarto del conserje que estaba a unos metros de mí.

Trate de ver el rostro de mi atacante pero mis ojos estaban desorbitados y lo único que sentí en mi cuerpo antes de desangrarme fue un golpe en la cara, tres cuchillos enterrándose en mi hombro y lo único que pude distinguir entre mi mirada borrosa fue una máscara que me impedía saber quién demonios era.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_Y… HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO CADA PALABRA PORQUE ME ROMPI LA CABEZA POR HACERLO._**

**ZHIZU-2 C…**Gracias por leer :) y por tu review. Descuida que ya me compre unos nuevos lentes! Y tienen flores negras con blanco :P

**RUZUCHAN POLY… **Por favor no te pelees** :D**

**NASTINKA…** Muchas gracias por saber esperar, espero y hayas disfrutado el capítulo :D

**LES SERÉ SINCERA, MIS IDEAS ESTÁN ESCASAS GRACIAS A LA MALDITA ESCUELA, TENGO TANTOS PROYECTOS POR DELANTE Y ESO IMPLICA QUE MI CABEZA TENGA BLOQUEOS Y ENSERIO ODIO ESO… ¡LO ODIO! PERO POR FAVOR SEAN PACIENTES**

**UNA SUGERENCIA, SI SE CANSAN DE ESPERAR A QUE ACTUALICE ESTE FIC, VAYAN A LOS OTROS QUE TENGO ESCRITO, RECIÉN ESCRIBI UN ONE-SHOT DE MÉRIDA (BRAVE) TAMBIÉN, TENGO OTRO FIC QUE NO ES JELSA, PERO ESTÁ MUY INTERESANTE (SEGÚN YO) QUE PRONTO TENDRÁ UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, Y OTRA ES DE EL SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO**

**SI QUIEREN SABER DE LOS FICS QUE TENGO PREPARADOS PARA ESTE 2015, ENTREN A MI TUMBLR -****à**** .COM Y VAYAN A LA SECCIÓN DE ARRIBA QUE DICE "MIS FANFICTION (MARIAKMLEYFROST)" AHÍ ESTÁN LOS QUE HE SACADO Y LOS QUE VOY A SACAR**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ¡CHAO!**


	11. AVISO

**AVISO! :C **

Si ya se, sé que están enojados porque este no es capitulo :C y lo lamento! No saben cómo odio decepcionar a la gente, me siento súper mal y créanme que no dormiré tranquila hasta que les suba un capítulo de compensación… oh más bien dos

Como sea, este es una aviso de que posiblemente este **desconectada** en **Diciembre y Enero** ¿porque? Bien, la principal y la única razón es: LA ESCUELA ¡Maldita!

Tengo que aprenderme canciones para dar en concierto para la escuela, más de 4,000 personas y eso no es todo; Este viernes mi grupo de música iremos a un evento que saldrá en televisión :O y me tengo que aprender 9 canciones (en inglés) , luego el ensayo de Guys & Dolls (musical) :S

Exámenes por pasar, universidades que visitar, aunque me falte un año tengo que prepararme, el club multicultural y de fotografía, (mátenme)

Tareas, tareas y más tareas, regentes. Y luego mi empleo tampoco me ayuda mucho :O oh si, no soy tan vaga como creían pero no se preocupen:

**A mediados de Enero, actualizare cada fic que tengo con 3 nuevos capítulos : D y ¡les gustara! Y si no… ps me mato [x_X]**

REALMENTE LO LAMENTO CHICOS/AS, PERO SE LOS COMPENSARE LO PROMETO, EN CUANTO PUEDA EN ENERO, ACTUALIZARE

Gracias por leer y entender mis hermosos lectores/as "besos y abrazos" los quiero un montón

_**Perdonenme por favor :( me siento super mal :C**_


End file.
